Un triangle parfait
by Yumeless
Summary: Roxas, un ado de 16ans, se voit obligé d'aller vivre quelque temps à l'appart de son cousin, Ventus, ce dernier vivant déjà en colocation avec un ami de la fac, Sora. Qui a dit qu'un triangle amoureux finissait toujours mal? SoVenRoku Sora/Ven/Roxas UA
1. Introduction

Hier, alors que je faisais des exo de physique-chimie, j'eus le malheur de gribouiller sur mon brouillon un dessin de Ventus et Sora faisant un bisous à Roxas sur la joue, et là... je fus soudain prise d'une inspiration divine qui me donna l'idée de cette fic! o_o

ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire une fic sovenroku. A l'origine j'avais juste écrit un lemon entre eux trois sur un brouillon qui doit trainer je ne sais où dans ma chambre, mais qui n'a jamais vu le jour sur mon ordi. Breeeef...

Je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie et vous présenter cette fic. C'est donc une fic SoVenRoku (Sora x Ventus x Roxas) en UA. Plutôt qu'une fic longue se suivant, chaque chapitre sera plus ou moins dépendants des autres et pas forcément dans un ordre chronologique. A chaque fois, ça sera donc une courte anecdote de la vie de ces trois là.

Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir cette fic, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. ^_^

**Genre:** romance/humor

**Rating:** T (M peut-être à venir)

**Pairing:** SoVenRoku (Sora x Ventus x Roxas)

**Disclamer: **Mis à part l'histoire et la perversité des personnages, touuuuuuut appartient à Square Enix.

* * *

Introduction

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, l'engin infernal suppôt des enfers et plus connu sous le nom de réveil venait de démarrer son horrible sonnerie vous mettant déjà de mauvaise humeur avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. Tandis que le « bip » de la machine ne faisait que s'intensifier au fil des secondes, un gémissement se fit entendre, avant qu'une main paresseuse ne sorte enfin de sous les draps pour mettre fin à cette torture sonore. Le propriétaire de cette main grogna légèrement, mécontent que le matin soit déjà là, avant de se redresser, laissant à découvert sa tignasse blonde en désordre et ses yeux bleus endormis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, comme espérant que le réveil soit cassé et ait sonné plus tôt que prévu afin d'avoir la possibilité de se rendormir, avant de se masser les paupières. Soupirant, constatant bel et bien qu'il devait se lever, notre jeune homme tenta de s'expirer des draps chauds du lit, avant de sentir deux paires de bras le retenir. Grogant, Roxas baissa les yeux sur la source de sa restriction.

De part et d'autre de lui, se tenaient deux jeunes hommes de 20ans, endormis et visiblement décidés à ne pas le lâcher. L'un avait de longs cheveux blonds semblables aux siens, sauf sur la longueur -lui les avait courts-, et l'autre était plutôt dans les tons châtains mais les avait tout aussi décoiffés. Grognant un peu, le garçon se défit de l'étreinte de ses aînés et se glissa hors du lit avant qu'ils ne se réveillent. Ils seraient capable de le forcer à sécher les cours pour qu'il reste avec eux ne serait qu'une minute de plus.

Attrapant un caleçon propre dans son armoire, il entreprit de s'habiller avant de passer se faire un brin de toilette à la sale de bain. Pour ses cheveux impossibles à mettre en ordre, chose qu'il avait abandonné depuis des années déjà, il se contenta de passer sa main dedans pour rectifier quelques mèches partant un peu trop de travers. Une fois présentable, il fila se préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Tandis qu'il surveillait sa tasse de lait qui chauffait dans le micro-onde, Roxas sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et une chevelure semblable à la sienne lui chatouiller la nuque.

« Pou'quoi tu t'lèves si tôt?

-Ven, j'ai cours je te signale. Si t'es fatigué, retourne au lit.

-Pas sans toi.

-Sans façon. Sora dors toujours?

-Moui.

-Va le rejoindre alors.

-Naaaaan... »

Roxas poussa un soupir. Son cousin avait beau avoir 4ans de plus que lui, il se demandait parfois qui était le plus mature des deux. Le micro-onde annonçant enfin que son lait était chaud, adolescent se défit des bras qui l'entouraient pour se saisir de son bien... avant de rougir brutalement.

« Ven...

-Hm?

-VA METTRE UN CALECON TOUT DE SUITE! »

Après avoir chassé son aîné dans la chambre à coup de chausson, le lycéen de 16ans pu enfin prendre son repas dans le calme. Il savait que Ventus avait toujours deux de tension quand il se réveillait, mais il pouvait au moins prendre la peine de s'habiller un minimum. Enfin, Sora n'était pas mieux non plus. En parlant du loup, le voilà qui arrivait accompagné de Ventus, cette fois vêtu d'un bas de pyjama. C'était déjà ça.

Tandis que le blond préparait du café, Sora s'était pratiquement affalé sur la table en bois de la cuisine en gémissant.

« Fatiguééééé...

-Alors va te recoucher. soupira le plus jeune occupé à boire son chocolat chaud.

-Pas envie... y a plus personne au lit. »

Roxas leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'insista pas. Il était inutile de trop les pousser le matin ces deux là. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il vivait avec eux maintenant? Deux semaines, peut-être plus. Il n'avait pas compté. A l'origine, Ventus et Sora étaient des amis de fac vivant en colocation, mais Roxas, à cause de problèmes d'argent qu'avait sa mère -seule à s'occuper de la maison vu que son père s'était tiré on ne sait où il y a déjà plus de 10ans-, était parti squatter chez son cousin pour quelques temps. Jusque là, tout allait bien, seulement... Le lycéen n'avait pas prévu... un petit détail. A savoir, _ceci_.

« Roxyyy... gémit faiblement Sora tout en attrapant la tasse de café que lui tendait l'autre blond. Tu veux pas sécher aujourd'hui? »

Le dénommé Roxy leva les yeux au plafond. Et c'était reparti.

« Non, Sora. J'ai cours aujourd'hui. Et vous m'avez déjà fait loupé suffisamment d'heures.

-Maiiiiis...

-Allez, c'est pas grave. fit Ventus en s'asseyant. De toute façon on va devoir aller à la fac d'ici deux heures nous aussi.

-Justement! Ça fait deux heures qu'on pourrait passer avec Roxy!

-Je sais, Sora, je sais. Mais on en a bien profité hier soir. Je pense qu'on peut lui accorder un répit ce matin.

-Mouais...

-Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je vous appartenais? grogna le concerné en finissant sa tasse.

-Ce n'est pas le cas? demanda Sora, un grand sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

-Non. C'est l'inverse. C'est vous qui êtes à moi. rétorqua le plus jeune, un petit sourire en coin. »

Et oui... Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que ses deux pervers de colocataires tomberaient sous son charme, et que ça serait bien sûr réciproque.

* * *

Voilà tout. Vous avez aimé/détesté? Review please! x3

D'autres chapitres viendront, ne vous en faîtes pas. ;)

(et peut-être aussi quelques scène plus chaudes par la suite -huhu- )


	2. Devoir

Et voilà le second chapitre! \o/

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà envoyé des reviews, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. ^w^

* * *

Devoir

Roxas poussa un grognement contrarié. Assis devant la table basse du salon, un cahier où était griffonné diverses formules de mathématiques sous les yeux et son cahier d'exercices à coté, le blond tentait tant bien que mal de faire ses devoirs. Certes, les maths avaient toujours été son point fort, certes, il avait une moyenne exemplaire dans cette matière, certes, il prenait même plaisir à résoudre les équations des exercices... mais là, il était dans l'incapacité de réfléchir et de trouver la moindre solution à ses problèmes qu'il qualifierait pourtant de simples comme bonjour en temps normal. La raison de cette soudaine impuissance? Et bien...

« Sora?

-Hum?

-Tu peux arrêter ça? J'essaie de travailler.

-Mais quoi donc Roxy?  
-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE SALE PERVERS! »

En effet, le châtain tenait actuellement le lycéen assis entre ses jambes, ses bras enlaçant son torse fin tandis que ses lèvres s'amusaient à titiller sa nuque. Certes, pas facile de réfléchir à ses maths dans ces conditions.

« Ose nier que tu n'aimes pas ça. lui susurra son aîné tout en donnant un coup de langue sur sa peau de porcelaine.

-Je... là n'est pas la question. grogna-t-il, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir des gémissements qui n'auraient que trop s'attisait son agresseur. Juste... ce n'est pas le moment...

-Hum... et si moi j'ai décidé que si? répliqua-t-il en le mordillant.  
-So-sora! »

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de craquer, l'adolescent sentit soudainement son aîné stopper la délicieuse torture qu'il subissait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes après avoir entendu un bruit de frappe. Surpris, il tourna la tête pour découvrir son cousin qui venait d'aplatir un journal sur la tête du châtain.

« Sora, qu'es-ce que tu fous?

-Maiiiiis! Ven! Pourquoi tu me frappes?

-A ton avis? Je protège Roxas d'un dangereux pervers.

-C'est moi le dangereux pervers?

-ça me paraît on ne peut plus clair. »

Tandis que le brunet faisait la moue en se massant le crane, Roxas jeta un regard implorant à son aîné lui demandant de faire virer Sora. Ventus se sentit fondre. Comment ne pas craquer face à ce regard suppliant, ses joues rosies par la gêne et la moue sur ses lèvres, le tout lui donnant un visage digne de la plus adorable des vierges effarouchées? Le plus âgé des deux blonds attrapa donc son compère par le bras, le faisant se redresser.

« Allez, Sora. Tu le déranges.

-Maiiiiis! Moi aussi j'ai le droit d'en profiter!

-Quand tu seras sage. »

Bien qu'il fut soulagé pendant un instant, Roxas se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du se réjouir trop vite lorsque que son cousin prit la place même qu'occupait Sora il y a quelques secondes, le serrant à son tour dans ses bras. Le châtain l'observa avec curiosité tandis que l'adolescent tentait de le repousser.

« Ven... commença Roxas. Qu'es-ce que tu fous?

-Je l'ai dit. Je te protège d'un dangereux pervers.

-Je vois pas vraiment de différence là.

-Ah, mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas moi-même un dangereux pervers. lui glissa-t-il tout en lui mordillant l'oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement aussi surpris qu'adorable. »

Ne voulant pas être mis à part, Sora se rapprocha des deux blonds, tirant un peu sur la queue de cheval de Ventus.

« Hey! Moi aussi!

-Hum? Si tu veux. »

Attrapant le châtain par le menton, Ventus rapprocha son visage du sien, léchant ses lèvres de manière sensuelle dans un premier temps avant de s'en emparer, les deux aînés commençant ainsi à échanger un baiser des plus passionnés.

Toujours dans les bras de son cousin, Roxas observait l'échange, ses yeux n'arrivant pas à se détacher du spectacle. Les voir tous les deux ainsi, s'embrasser... Il sentit son ventre devenir brulant, puis fut frustré d'être ainsi ignoré. Ah non, ils ne l'avaient quand même pas chauffé au départ pour le laisser en reste de cette manière! Fronçant les sourcils, il mordit le cou de l'autre blond pour lui faire stopper son embrassade, chose qui réussit puisqu'il se sépara de Sora en sursautant. Ventus se tourna alors vers son cadet, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

« Un problème, Roxas? »

La moue boudeuse et les yeux bleus brillant de désir du lycéen parlèrent pour lui. Ventus eut un léger rire tout en lui caressant la joue, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Sora.

« Hum... Sora, je crois que notre Roxy est jaloux.

-Vraiment? pouffa Sora, un grand sourire innocent élargissant ses lèvres. Le pauvre petit. Vient là qu'on te console. »

Se penchant, le châtain captura les lèvres de son cadet, amenant sa langue jouer avec la sienne, tandis que la main de Ventus caressait le dos de ce dernier jusqu'à se glisser dans son pantalon.

Roxas grogna un peu, bien que frissonnant de plaisir face à ces attentions. C'était loupé pour les maths avec ces deux pervers en chaleur, mais bon, au fond, ça en valait bien la peine.

* * *

Et voilà, huhuhu. Review? *w*

Je précise que je vais devoir m'absenter pendant quelques jours. Il vous faudra donc patienter un peu avant d'avoir la suite. (mais je suis sûre que ceux suivant mes autres fics sont déjà habitués à mes retards. xDDD Que voulez-vous... On fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut et on n'a pas toujours le temps d'écrire. Si j'ai le temps, je posterais peut-être le 3ème chapitre avant de partir, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.)


	3. Blessure

Et voilà le chapitre 3! \o/

Il est plus court que les précédents, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même. ^^

Une petite info, vu que certains m'ont fait la remarque (j'aurais du plus insister sur ce point), je précise qu'ici, Ventus a les cheveux longs, au moins jusqu'au milieu du dos, et attaché en queue de cheval. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car je pensais que ça ferait sexy si en grandissant il se laissait pousser les cheveux. 3

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Blessure

Roxas détestait les cours de sport. Non pas qu'il était nul. Sans même être un athlète de haut niveau, il s'en sortait pas plus mal qu'un autre, et sa petite taille le rendant rapide était même un avantage pour lui dans cette matière. Non, le seul problème à ce cours était qu'il fallait aller dans les vestiaires et se changer devant tout le monde. Roxas, pudique? Bon, il était vrais qu'il était assez renfermé et n'aimait pas vraiment exhiber son corps à la vu de tous, mais quand même pas au point d'être embarrassé parce qu'il devait se mettre en tenue d'E.P.S. Et puis bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme si les vestiaires étaient mixtes, non, il n'y avait aucune fille pour le mater tout en bavant et gloussant comme une dinde. Alors, quel était le problème? Et bien...

« Roxas, tu es encore tombé? »

Tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur, un garçon blond aux cheveux tirés vers le haut, Roxas eut une moue gênée tandis qu'il se dépêchait d'enfiler son haut de gym.

« P-pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Hayner?

-Bah, tu as encore des marques dans le dos.

-Hum... j'ai pas fait attention. »

Son camarade fronça légèrement les sourcils, finissant lui même de s'habiller.

« Roxas, tu es sûr que tout va bien ce moment? Depuis plusieurs jours, tu as la peau couverte de bleus.

-C'est rien, Hayner. Je fais juste pas attention, c'est tout.

-Vraiment? Tu n'es pas si maladroit pourtant. Tu as des problèmes? Quelqu'un t'embête? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais! »

Roxas poussa un soupir, avant d'offrir un sourire se voulant rassurant à son ami.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste tombé, c'est tout.

-Mais...

-Allez, on est pratiquement les derniers! Dépêchons-nous d'y aller avant de se faire engueuler par le prof! »

Sur ce, le blond fila hors des vestiaires, suivit par son ami qui affichait une moue inquiète. Pourquoi Roxas ne se confiait-il pas à lui? Et toutes ces marques, c'était quoi? Il se faisait emmerder dans la rue? Subissait de mauvais traitements chez lui? Hayner poussa un soupir. Il aimerait l'aider, mais ce n'était pas évident s'il ne disait rien.

oOo

« Hm... Sor... V-Ven! St-stop! »

Haletant, frissonnant de plaisir et gémissant sous les attentions de ses aînés, Roxas tentait de masquer son visage rouge de désir dans l'oreiller. L'autre blond sourit, léchant la nuque de son cadet tandis que le châtain s'occupait de masser son entre-jambe. S'abandonnant à leurs caresses, les yeux brillants de gourmandise, l'adolescent s'oublia un instant, ne sentant plus que la chaleur de son ventre augmenter et les délicieuses sensations que lui procuraient les deux jeunes adultes sur son corps. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son cousin s'emparer de la peau de son dos qu'il réagit, se cambrant en espérant lui échapper.

« Aaah! N-non! Ven! P-pas ça, arrête! »

Ne l'écoutant pas, le dit Ven continua son travail, lui laissant une belle marque rouge dans le dos, qu'il lécha un instant avant de lui faire une nouvelle juste à coté.

oOo

Grognant, nu comme un vers et roulé en boule sous la couette après une séance de sexe avec ses deux aînés, Roxas refusait de sortir le nez du lit. Il s'était encore une fois fait avoir, n'avait pas réussit à stopper les deux pervers en chaleur qui convoitaient son corps avec tant d'ardeur... résultat, il avait torse et dos encore recouverts de suçons. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours de sport cette semaine...

* * *

Et voilà. Review?

Le chapitre 4 arrivera bientôt, j'ai juste à le recopier sur l'ordi. ^_^ (et oui, j'ai passé plus d'une semaine sans ordi, faillais bien que je comble mon manque de yaoi d'une manière ou d'une autre u_u heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup et pris des feuilles et un stylo avec moi )


	4. Manque

Je suis vraiment très prise par le boulot en ce moment et autres obligations. Je n'ai donc pas toujours le temps d'être devant l'ordi à poster la suite de mes fics, vous me verrez donc désolée du retard, mais on ne fait pas tout le temps ce que l'on veut dans la vie.

Bref, voilà le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire.

Décidément, je ne me lasserai jamais de me moquer de Roxas et de son addiction aux glaces. ^w^

* * *

Manque

Roxas se tenait figé, planté droit comme un i, tétanisé devant la porte ouverte du congélateur. Ses yeux écarquillés d'horreur fixaient avec une impuissance désespérée le vide présent à l'intérieur de l'objet. Parfaitement, vous avez bien entendu, vide. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre dans un tic nerveux tandis que son cerveau tentait de se remettre du choc occasionné.

Le congélateur était vide, totalement, seuls subsistaient quelques malheureux glaçons dans un coin. Ce fait, semblable à la fin du monde noua l'estomac du lycéen. Comment allait-il tenir s'il n'avait plus de glace?

Sora et Ventus qui avaient observé son manège se sentirent soudainement mal. Les deux garçons se regardèrent mutuellement avant de décider d'un accord commun et silencieux de quitter la pièce. Se levant, ils tentèrent de s'échapper à pas de loup avant que le plus jeune ne reporte son attention sur eux, mais...

« Je veux une glace. »

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Roxas avait beau être un jeune homme intelligent et mature pour son âge, il devenait un vrai gamin capricieux s'il n'avait pas sa dose quotidienne de glace.

Ne laissant pas à ses aînés le temps de filer, le blondinet se planta devant eux, une moue mécontente sur le visage avant de répéter.

« Je veux une glace. »

Ventus poussa un soupir.

« Roxas, on est dimanche. Tout est fermé.

-Je m'en fiche. Je veux une glace.

-Tu devras t'en passer aujourd'hui. »

Visiblement, la réponse ne sembla pas plaire au plus jeune qui fronça les sourcils. Sora tenta de rattraper le coup avant qu'il ne pousse une gueulante.

« Du calme, Roxy. J'irais t'en acheter demain.

-Non. J'en veux une maintenant.

-Je sais! On a des yaourts. Mets en un au congélateur et...

-Non. Je veux une vraie glace. »

Les deux aînés soupirèrent. Pourquoi déjà avaient-ils craqué pour ce sale gosse?

Ayant soudain une idée, Ventus eut un fin sourire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vois le problème. Roxas, nous sommes tous d'accord sur le fait que tu as une addiction aux glaces et que si tu n'en as pas tous les jours, tu es en manque, n'es-ce pas? »

L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, sceptique, tandis que Sora ne voyait pas où son camarade voulait en venir. Ce dernier continua.

« Donc, la solution à ton problème est de trouver autre pour combler ce manque.

-Tu proposes quoi? grommela Roxas.

-C'est comme une glace, mais c'est chaud et rouge. »

Le blondinet pencha la tête, ne comprenant pas, alors que Sora semblait avoir saisi l'idée.

« Aaaaaah! Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Ven! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

-N'es-ce pas?

-De quoi vous parlez? grogna le plus jeune, agacé de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu vas voir, on va t'expliquer, reprit Ventus, mais allons dans la chambre pour ça. Tu préfères chocolat ou vanille?

-Hein? Heu... Cho... Non, vanille. »

Souriant d'un air victorieux, laissant son compère grogner qu'il aurait sa revanche, Ventus se redressa, attrapant son cousin par la taille avant de le conduire à la chambre.

Oui, il venait de trouver une délicieuse façon de combler ce manque.

* * *

Review? *_*

(en espérant que vous avez compris de quoi parle Ventus à la fin. xD J'ai peur d'avoir été un peu trop floue. Si c'est le cas, dîtes-le moi et je ferais une explication dans le prochain chapitre)

D'autres chapitres arriveront bien sûr, mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. ^^"


	5. Le triangle à deux côtés

Voilà le chapitre 5! \o/

Cette fois, on rentre dans une partie un peu plus sérieuse (si, si, c'est possible) de la fic. Cet arc durera trois chapitres normalement (en comptant celui-ci).

En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Le triangle à deux côtés

« Dis, Ven... Tu m'aimes? »

Assis à la table de la cuisine, Ventus releva les yeux de ses livres de cours pour observer son cousin, ce dernier posé sur une chaise à l'envers et les bras croisés sur le dossier.

« C'est quoi cette question?

-Juste pour savoir.

-Bah... bien sûr. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non?

-Hm... »

Observant le lycéen prendre un air pensif, le plus âgé referma ses cours pour tourner sa chaise vers lui.

« Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive, Roxas?

-Je me demandais juste... Avant que j'arrive, je sais qu'avec Sora, vous faisiez déjà... ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas?

-Coucher ensemble? Oui. »

Le blondinet grogna un peu aux mots de son aîné. Il n'aimait pas cette façon de dire les choses, il trouvait ça sale et laid, préférant bien plus l'expression de ''faire l'amour''. Enfin, devant le regard interrogateur de Ventus, il continua.

« Ben, je voulais savoir. Avec Sora, vous étiez quoi?

-Quoi? C'est à dire?

-Tu l'aimes, lui aussi? Vous étiez amoureux? Ou alors vous n'étiez ensemble que pour le sexe?

-Ah, ça... »

Ventus eut un léger soupir, se massant la nuque. Sa relation avec le châtain avait toujours été très ambiguë, et il n'avait jamais vraiment su dire s'il était question de sentiments ou non entre eux.

« A vrai dire... commença Ventus. J'aurais pu l'aimer.

-Aurais pu? Comment ça? questionna le plus jeune, ne comprenant pas tellement.

-Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il pensait. Sora a toujours été quelqu'un de souriant et joyeux, il peut paraître simplet, mais en vérité, il n'y a pas plus dur à comprendre que lui. »

Roxas pencha la tête. Il était vrai que parfois, il lui arrivait de ne pas suivre le châtain dans ses délires, mais il ne le trouvait pas dur à comprendre pour autant. A moins que cela ne soit juste qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas distinguer le faux du vrai chez lui. Il était vrai que les sourires de Sora était si chaleureux qu'ils étaient capables de masquer aux autres la moindre de ses pensées.

« Bien sûr, si je suis allé vers lui au départ, c'était parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. reprit l'étudiant. Mais il n'a jamais été clair sur le fait que ça soit réciproque ou non. Alors, afin de ne pas être blessé, même si je voulais rester avec lui, j'ai simplement mis ce que je ressentais de côté. Et nous en sommes donc maintenant à cette relation bizarre que je ne saurais qualifier. »

Pensif, le plus jeune observa son cousin baisser les yeux et sourire douloureusement. Il se mordit la lèvre, s'en voulant d'avoir posté cette question en voyant l'air triste de ce dernier. Ventus disait avoir tiré un trait là dessus, mais il suffisait de l'observer pour comprendre que ce sujet était encore douloureux. Après tout, il n'était pas simple de rester avec quelqu'un sans jamais savoir si ce dernier vous aimera en retour.

Se levant de sa chaise, Roxas s'approcha du plus âgé avant de glisser sur ses genoux, sous le regard étonné de ce dernier.

« Roxas? »

Ne répondant pas, le blondinet se contenta de l'enlacer, fermant les yeux. Finalement, il arracha un doux sourire à Ventus qui lui rendit doucement l'étreinte.

« Désolé, j'ai du t'ennuyer avec ça.

-Non, non. C'est bon. Ven, si tu as envie de parler, parfois, je suis là pour t'écouter.

-Merci. »

Relevant la tête, Roxas captura les lèvres du plus âgé dans un doux baiser auquel ce dernier répondit. L'échange durant quelques secondes, avant que le lycéen ne se détache un peu de son cousin, le fixant d'un air se voulant rassurant.

« Tu sais, Ven... Moi je suis sûr que Sora t'aime aussi. Il ne serait pas resté avec toi aussi longtemps si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Un peu surpris de ces propos, Ventus eut pendant quelques secondes un air étonné, avant de sourire tendrement au plus jeune, lui caressant les cheveux.

« Peut-être...

-Et moi j'en suis sûr! répéta le blondinet en prenant une moue boudeuse et qui n'acceptait aucune protestation.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je te crois. »

Souriant, satisfait, Roxas se détacha de son cousin, gardant encore sa main dans la sienne quelques secondes, avant de finalement rompre tout contact physique avec lui. Il fila alors dans la chambre tandis que Ventus rouvrait ses cahiers, bien qu'il n'y sentait plus vraiment la motivation.

A l'angle d'un mur, se tenait Sora, son visage couvert d'une expression sérieuse et si rare chez lui. Ce dernier resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de finalement faire demi-tour. Il était peut-être temps qu'il donne enfin une réponse à Ventus, mais les choses n'étaient pas toujours aussi simples.

* * *

Voilàààà!

Review? *w*


	6. Gâteau

Et voici la suite, où Sora nous fait une importante révélation. \o/

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout autant que les précédents.

* * *

Gâteau

« Sora! »

La châtain sursauta, se redressant d'un bond tout en manquant de lâcher la tablette de chocolat à moitié mangée dans sa main tandis qu'approchait Roxas, une moue colérique sur le visage.

« Un problème, Roxy?

-Oui! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Ben... je mange...

-Justement! J'avais bien dit de ne pas manger le chocolat dans le placard car je voulais m'en servir pour faire un gâteau!

-Ah... »

L'étudiant baissa les yeux sur la pauvre plaquette dans sa main, ainsi que sur l'emballage vide trainant sur la table, seul reste de la première plaque qu'il avait englouti précédemment. Vu le peu qu'il restait, difficile de faire quoique ce soit. Le châtain eut un sourire idiot comme il savait si bien les faire avant de passer une main derrière sa tête.

« Désolée Roxy, je devais pas écouter quand tu l'as dit. »

La réponse ne sembla pas plaire au plus jeune qui fronça d'avantage les sourcils, avant de saisir son aîné par le bras pour l'entrainer avec lui.

« A cause de toi, je dois en racheter, et pour la peine, tu m'accompagnes!

-Maiiiiiis... J'ai pas envie de sortir, fait froid dehors. Demande à Ven...

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas manger le chocolat! Et Ventus étudie dans la chambre, lui. »

Sora poussa un soupire mais, au final, il se laissa entraîner par le lycéen à l'extérieur. Lui qui voulait rester à glander toute la journée, c'était loupé. Les deux garçons allèrent donc au super marché le plus proche et prirent de nouvelles tablettes de chocolat, dont une ou deux en plus pour que l'estomac du châtain laisse les autres tranquilles.

Une fois sur le chemin du retour, Roxas se fit silencieux, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Après un court moment, il releva les yeux sur Sora.

« Dis, Sora...

-Hum?

-Tu aimes Ventus? »

Le châtain se stoppa un instant, surpris par la question. Évidement, il aurait s'y attendre vu ce qu'il avait entendu quelques jours au paravent. Mal à l'aise un instant devant le regard inquisiteur du plus jeune, il fit par sourire bêtement avant de l'enlacer.

« T'es jaloux Roxy? C'est mignon! T'en fais pas, c'est toi que je préfère!

-So-Sora! Pas dans la rue! grogna le plus jeune en repoussant l'autre, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Allons, allons, ne fais pas ton timide. »

Râlant plus qu'autre chose, Roxas se défit de l'étreinte de son ainé avant de se remettre en marche, grommelant comme quoi ce dernier n'était qu'un idiot, avant de se stopper. … il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Fronçant les sourcils, il se retourna vers le châtain.

« N'essaie pas de changer de conversation!

-Un peu tard la réaction, Roxy.

-Je ne... »

Roxas ne finit pas sa phrase, tentant de se calmer. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il rentre dans son jeu. Sora cherchait juste à l'énerver pour éviter la question, et le pire c'était qu'il y arrivait. Il commençait à comprendre où Ventus voulait en venir en disant que le châtain était bien moins stupide qu'il en donnait l'air. Il inspira un coup, se passant une main sur le visage, avant de revenir vers Sora et de se planter devant lui.

« Sora, je veux juste que tu me répondes sincèrement, c'est tout. »

Le châtain finit par capituler devant l'air insistant de son cadé, prenant un visage calme et sérieux, qui surpris quelque peu Roxas, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi.

« Très bien, mais pas en pleine rue. Allons dans un coin plus calme. »

Roxas acquiesça à la demande et, finalement, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Faisant tous deux quelques pas, ils décidèrent de se poser sur un banc. Croisant ses mains entre elles, Sora contempla longuement le sol, semblant réfléchir par quoi commencer, tandis que Roxas l'observait sans un mot, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

« En fait... commença Sora. Je... J'ai une fiancé.

-Une fi... Pardon? »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux sous le choc de la découverte. De quoi? Il se foutait de lui ou quoi? Mais non, le visage de Sora restait pourtant imperturbable et sérieux; il ne plaisantait pas. Devant le regard perdu et interrogateur du plus jeune, ce dernier lui offrit un pâle sourire.

« Ça surprend toujours quand on le dit, hein?

-Mais... mais pourquoi tu...

-Ventus ne t'as jamais dit d'où je venais, pas vrai? »

Le blondinet resta septique un instant, avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne connaissait rien sur Sora.

« Je viens d'une famille de riches, une bande de bourges qui ne pensent qu'à leur fric, un truc du genre. Dans ce genre de milieu, on te choisit ta future épouse à peine tu as atteint l'âge de réfléchir par toi-même et on ne te laisse pas le choix. C'est aussi mon cas. Mes parent ont décidé de me fiancer à une autre gosse de riche quand j'ai eu 12 ou 13ans. »

Roxas l'écoutait attentivement, n'en revenant pas. Si Sora ne lui avait pas dit lui-même, il ne l'aurait jamais deviné.

« Seulement, ce mode de vie ne me convenait pas. Je n'aimais pas ce monde où on vous appréciait uniquement selon votre fortune et où on avait aucune liberté. Alors, j'ai voulu m'éloigner en étudiant dans une université loin de cette maison.

-Et c'est là que tu as rencontré Ventus? »

Sora acquiesça, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres.

« Oui. Il m'a tout de suite plu à vrai dire. Il était gentil, m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais vraiment, ne me jugeait pas.

-Donc... commença Roxas, quelque peu hésitant. Tu l'aimes?

-... Oui. »

Le blondinet se redressa d'un bon en l'entendant, se postant face à lui.

« Mais... Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais dit, alors?

-Parce que je ne peux pas.

-Mais...

-Roxas, j'ai une fiancé. J'ai beau ne pas aimer cette idée et refuser ce mariage arrangé, j'y serais forcé un jour ou l'autre. Et à ce moment là... je ne pourrai plus rester ici. C'est pourquoi, je ne veux pas qu'il s'accroche inutilement à moi. »

Le visage de Roxas se décomposa en l'entendant, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux. Il du faire un ultime effort pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait naissante. Non, il ne voulait pas que Sora parte, lui.

« Mais... Pourquoi? A moi, tu me l'as bien dit, pourtant.

-Roxas... »

Le jeune garçon se jeta finalement sur son aîné, l'enlaçant avant de loger son visage dans son cou.

« Moi, je t'aime aussi, Sora. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

-Je suis désolé, Roxas. murmura le châtain, se sentant impuissant, tout en caressant les cheveux de son cadet. »

Après quelques secondes à rester ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans rien dire, Roxas reprit la parole.

« Es-ce que... Ventus le sait... que tu es fiancé?

-Oui.

-... Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Hein? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Roxas se redressa alors, fixant son ainé d'un air sévère.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça! Ventus et moi on t'aime, tu, tu ne peux pas nous laisser en plan comme ça.

-Je...

-Tu veux te marier avec cette fille sorti de je ne sais où ou rester avec nous? le coupa-t-il.

-Je, je voudrais rester avec vous, mais...

-Alors fais comme ça! Si tu ne veux pas te marier, tes parents n'ont pas le droit de te forcer! Tu n'as qu'à refuser!

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Roxas.

-C'est juste toi qui complique trop les choses. Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que toi tu veux, et pas ce qu'on te dit de faire?

-Je... La vérité, c'est que mes parents me terrorisent. avoua Sora d'un air gêné. Je ne peux rien leur refuser.

-Et bien y a un début à tout! Tu leur dit que tu veux pas et que tu restes ici. Et s'ils sont pas content, c'est pareil, sinon on te garde de force! »

Observant son cadet parler avec un air des plus convaincu et affirmé, Sora ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« ça serait bien, que ça soit aussi simple.

-ça l'est! Il suffit juste que tu y mettes du tien. »

Roxas reposa tête contre lui, fermant les yeux.

« ça va aller, Sora. Tu vas rester avec nous, et pour après, on trouvera une solution. Je te le promet. »

Le châtain resta longuement silencieux, se perdant dans ses pensées. Roxas n'avait pas tout à fait tord après tout. Mais refuser ce mariage, et donc se dresser contre ses parents, le terrorisait vraiment. Devoir faire face à ces êtres sévères à qui ils n'avaient jamais désobéi, rien que d'y penser lui nouait l'estomac. Mais... pourtant... c'était vrai qu'il voulait rester auprès de Roxas et de Ventus.

Doucement, il rendit l'étreinte au plus jeune.

« D'accord... »

Roxas eut un sourire en l'entendant, avant de relever la tête.

« Et va te déclarer à Ventus aussi. »

* * *

Qui est la fiancé de Sora? Parviendra-t-il à se déclarer à Ventus? Roxas pourra-t-il finalement faire son gâteau? Et qui vaincra entre les bisounours et les petits poneys? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode! *rire machiavelique*

... Bref, review? *w*


	7. Occasion

Et voilà la suite que vous attendiez tous (ou pas)!

On arrive cette fois à la dernière partie de l'arc en cours. Sora va-t-il enfin se déclarer à Ventus? Roxas arrivera-t-il à se défaire de sa dépendance aux glaces? Ma théorie sur le nouveau Kingdom Hearts 3D est-elle vrai? (je crois qu'on s'égare un peu là) Vous le saurez en lisant ce chapitre! \o/

*sort*

Bref, bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

Occasion

« Bien, j'ai laissé à manger dans le frigo. Vous aurez ainsi le repas pour ce soir et demain midi.

-Roxas...

-Ah, et n'oubliez pas de faire le ménage. Les produits sont dans le placard sous l'évier.

-Roxas...

-Il faudra aussi vérifier s'il y a des produits périmés, hein? Si c'est le cas vous n'y touchez pas.

-Roxas...

-Et pour le linge, pensez bien à mettre la machine à...

-Roxas! »

Sursautant, le lycéen jeta un regard interrogateur à ses aînés qui semblaient au bord de l'exaspération.

« Merci, on sait. soupira Ventus. On est assez grand pour s'occuper de nous tout seul.

-Mais...

-Allez, on gère. Maintenant, file avant d'être en retard. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta classe parte sans toi? continua Sora. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue. S'il n'était pas là, il était sûr qu'il y aurait une bêtise, et ça l'angoissait vraiment de devoir les laisser seuls une semaine entière. A l'origine, il n'aurait même pas du aller à ce voyage scolaire, trop cher selon lui vis à vis de sa mère. Mais cette dernière avait insisté pour qu'il parte, lui disant de ne pas se soucier de l'argent et de juste s'amuser. Il se privait déjà assez comme ça pour ne pas la surcharger en dépense, et le fait qu'il loge chez son cousin l'aidait aussi beaucoup, elle voulait au moins pouvoir offrir à son fils le fait de pouvoir partir en voyage scolaire avec tous ses amis comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

Finalement, après que Roxas ait énuméré grands nombres de recommandations -et que Sora l'ait fait taire en l'embrassant-, le jeune homme avait fini par partir, jetant un dernier regard inquiet aux deux étudiants malgré tout.

Poussant un soupir, Ventus se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

« J'ai bien cru qu'il allait refuser de partir au final. soupira-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Pour une fois qu'il peut faire une sortie avec l'école, autant qu'il en profite.

-Mh.  
-Et toutes ces recommandations... il croit vraiment qu'on ne sait pas vivre seul? On n'est plus des gamins.

-Moui, enfin... pour toi, j'ai un doute.

-ça veut dire quoi, ça?

-Rien du tout. chantonna-t-il en passant ses mains derrière la tête.

-Tu vas voir ce que je te dis, moi! »

Aussitôt, Sora sauta sur son compère et s'en suivit une bataille de chatouille semblant sans fin, aucun des deux ne voulant laisser le dessus à l'autre... et tout ça finit de manière un peu moins catholique quand ils eurent finalement viré leurs hauts... mais passons, même si je sais que vous mourrez d'envie d'avoir des détails, bandes de petits pervers -tu crois que je t'ai pas vu baver sur ton clavier, toi?-, mais ça sera pour une autre fois si vous êtes sages.

En tout cas, les premiers jours se passèrent dans le calme à l'appartement, juste que les deux garçons étaient un peu frustrés de ne pas avoir leur blondinet favoris à vio... à taquiner. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait du leur envoyer aux moins 20 messages de recommandassions à chacun, si bien qu'ils avaient fini par éteindre leurs portables et les enfermer dans un placard. Il se faisait vraiment trop de soucis inutiles, après tout, Sora et Ventus avaient déjà passé plus d'une année à vivre en colocation avant qu'il n'arrive et sans le moindre problème, ou presque.

« Sora, tu veux manger quoi ce soir?

-Mh, sais pas... marmonna le châtain affalé sur le canapé en train de regard une émission de télé-réalité complètement abrutissante. Y a quoi dans le frigo?

-Faudra faire les courses demain, mais je peux faire une quiche ou une salade composée si tu veux.

-Pas enviiiie...

-Et bien c'est ça ou on finit les ignobles paquets de nouilles au sarrasin que TU as eu la bonne idée d'acheter un jour.

-Nan! cria Sora en se relevant d'un bon. Tout, mais pas ça!

-Alors?

-Mh... tu veux pas aller au restau plutôt? Ça fait longtemps.

-Au restau? répéta-t-il tout en haussant un sourcil. … tu me files un rencard ou quoi?

-Hein? Mais, non, enfin, je... J'ai juste envie d'avaler autre chose que les trucs que tu proposes!

-Toi et ton estomac... »

C'est ainsi qu'après s'être fait un peu plus présentable pour sortir -comme enfiler un pantalon ou changer son t-shirt Mickey Mouse-, les deux camarades quittèrent donc leur appartement en vu de trouver un restaurant... mais visiblement, Sora semblait déjà avoir une idée sur la question.

« Sora...

-Oui?

-Tu es sûr que c'est ici que tu veux aller?

-Bah quoi?

-Mais c'est hors de prix! J'aurais jamais les moyens de me payer un repas ici! »

En effet, les deux amis (amants?) étaient arrivés devant un restaurant plutôt haut de gamme, et même si ici les tenues décontractées étaient acceptées, les prix affichés sur la carte montraient bien que ce n'était pas un lieu pour prolétaires.

Le châtain eut alors un sourire, sortant une carte de crédit de sa poche.

« Hey, tu oublis que ça peut avoir des avantages d'être un fils à papa parfois.

-... Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus te servir de cet argent.

-C'est vrai. Je préfère payer mes dépenses avec l'argent que je gagne moi-même, mais... enfin bon, pour une fois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

-A-attend! Dans tous les cas, ça reste bien trop cher pour moi!

-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'invite.

-Hein? Non, pas question! Ça me gène, c'est...

-Allez, ne fais pas ta mijaurée et vient. »

C'est ainsi que le pauvre Ventus fut quasiment trainé de force dans le restaurant. Un serveur ne tarda pas à leur indiquer une table et, pas des plus à l'aise, le blond consentit tout de même à s'assoir... avant de pâlir d'avantage en voyant les prix sur le menu. Certes, tout ça avait l'air délicieux, mais c'était clairement au dessus de ses moyens. Avec son petit boulot, pour se payer un repas ici ça lui coûterait au moins un ou deux mois de salaire, et sans compter les boissons tout en prenant les plats les moins chers encore. Il ne savait pas vraiment quel travail exerçait le père de Sora, mais il devait vraiment s'en mettre plein les poches pour que le châtain l'invite ici avec le même naturel que s'ils auraient été au bar du coin.

« Tu as choisi? lui demanda Sora.

-Heu... pas vraiment.

-Prend ce que tu veux, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon... »

Il prit au final les plats les moins chers, de toutes façons tout avait l'air bon ici, ne serait ce que pour alléger un peu sa conscience. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le fait de profiter de l'argent de quelqu'un d'autre, même si on l'y avait limite obligé dans le cas présent. A son inverse, Sora avait l'air totalement à son aise, comme un poisson dans l'eau.

En tout cas, Ventus du admettre que c'était un des meilleurs repas qu'il est pris de sa courte existence -et la cuisine de ta mère alors, sale gosse ingrat?-.

Après mangé, les garçons décidèrent de faire un tour en ville, histoire de digérer avait dit Sora.

« ça t'a plu alors?

-Je mentirais en disant que non... mais ça me gène quand même.

-Allez, t'en fais pas. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Et puis j'avais choisi un restau avec une ambiance plus libre pour que tu sois plus à l'aise. »

Ventus l'observa un instant étonné. Il aurait prévu de venir ici depuis le début?

« Ah... heu... merci. »

Sora eut un petit sourire en coin, avant de faire quelques pas en sautillant, les mains dans les poches. Son camarade, bien qu'un peu sceptique, n'ajouta rien. Ils marchèrent ainsi un moment, côtes à côtés, passant devant diverses vitrines de magasins en traversant des rues commerçantes, avant de finalement faire un détour par la plage. Tous deux aimaient beaucoup ce lieu la nuit, où tout n'était que quiétude et calme, seulement bercé par le bruit des vagues tandis que le ciel se reflétait dans l'immensité d'eau.

Ventus s'assit sur le sable blanc, une légère brise venant soulever quelques mèches de ses cheveux, avant que Sora n'en fasse de même.

« C'était une bonne soirée. commenta Ventus, brisant le doux silence des lieux.

-Mh, je suis d'accord. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé.

« Ventus?

-Mh?

-Je t'aime. »

Ventus se figea, les yeux écarquillés. De quoi? Il rêvait ou Sora venait de...

Le châtain eut alors un doux sourire, un peu triste aussi, avant de caresser la joue de son compère qui l'observait d'un air perdu.

« Sora... tu...

-Désolé... d'avoir mis autant de temps à te le dire... Je... je sais que j'ai été égoïste et pas toujours très honnête avec toi, mais... Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, Ventus. »

Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, des larmes affluèrent sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Enfin, enfin... Sora venait de lui répondre. Sans plus réfléchir, il l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser avec passion, surprenant un peu le châtain dans un premier temps.

« Je t'aime, Sora... je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, Ven. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Voilàààà! Vous avez aimé? :3

Et soyez content, bande de petit(e)s pervers(es)! Le prochain chapitre sera en quelque sorte un prologue de cet arc... avec un lemon entre Ventus et Sora. ;) Le threesome n'est pas encore pour maintenant, je ne peux rien promettre à ce sujet, mais bon... nous verrons bien. ^^

Review? *-* (offre exclusive: un bisous de Sora par review postée \o/ )


	8. Bonus SoVen

Et voilà comme promis le lemon entre Ventus et Sora. ;) Je me sentais inspirée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**/!\ Raiting du chapitre:** M

* * *

Bonus SoVen

Dans le noir de l'appartement, les deux garçons n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'allumer en arrivant, des lèvres se cherchaient, se rencontraient, se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver tandis que leurs mains glissaient le long du corps de l'autre, retirant peu à peu toutes les couches de vêtements superflus. Ils n'avaient même pas attendu d'être dans la chambre, à peine la porte fermée qu'ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre.

Continuant de s'embrasser, se déshabillant tout en avançant, Ventus finit par se retrouver plaquer contre un mur, avant de deviner la porte de la chambre dans son dos. Tandis que sa main droite se perdait dans les cheveux de son amant, la gauche tâtonnait la porte avant d'en trouver la poignée qu'elle actionna. Deux secondes plus tard, les deux hommes étaient sur le lit.

Étant à présent tous deux sans hauts, Ventus fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son compère, retraçant les courbes de son corps, alors que ce dernier s'était mis à lui mordiller la peau du cou. Ils échangèrent ainsi multiples caresses et baisser, parfois des mots doux à l'oreille, avant que ne s'en suive une bataille pour la place de dominant. Si avec Roxas, la question ne se posait pas, tous deux avaient leur fierté et refusaient de laisser le dessus à l'autre.

Sora, actuellement au dessus, fit alors glisser sa main dans le bas du blond, touchant sa virilité qui réagit immédiatement au contact, arrachant un léger gémissement à ce dernier. Alors que le châtain commençait à la caresser, Ventus, ne voulant pas se laisser faire malgré le plaisir évident qu'il ressentait à l'acte, leva le genoux pour frotter l'entre-jambe de son camarade, qui ne tarda ainsi à se retrouver serrer dans son pantalon. Afin de reprendre l'avantage, en plus de ça, le blond se mit à titiller de sa langue et de ses dents un bouton de chair rose du châtain, lui arrachant un mélange de grognement et de gémissement. Aussi tôt, il l'attrapa par la taille et le retourna sous lui avant de l'embrasser pour l'empêcher de protester.

Le baiser se fit cette fois plus violent, plus sauvage. Si avec Roxas, ils étaient doux, surtout par rapport à la différence de gabarit, entre eux, ils n'hésitaient pas parfois à être brutal.

Gardant un genoux appuyé sur le sexe de Sora, son compère se mit alors à embrasser son torse, mordiller ses tétons, point qu'il savait des plus sensibles chez lui. Le châtain, ne voulant pas abandonner comme ça, voulu retourner une nouvelle fois Ventus sous lui, mais en vain. Ce dernier attrapa ses poignets pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête, l'embrassant avec force, mordillant ses lèvres. Après quoi, il se redressa légèrement, retira complètement le bas de son amant avant de glisser entre ses jambes. Sora grogna un peu, sachant parfaitement qu'il comptait le mettre ''out'' pour pouvoir après le prendre sans résistance. Toutefois, il daigna le laisser faire, il lui rendrait la pareille après.

Ventus écarta alors les jambes du châtain, puis, se baissant, il caressa un instant sa verge, qui se tendit d'autant plus, avant de déposer un baisser dessus. Massant ses bourses avec ses mains, il fit glisser sa langue le long de son entre jambe, mordillant parfois aussi son gland. Arrachant de légers gémissements à Sora qui avant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, il laissa ce dernier mijoter un instant, le torturant par ses douces attentions, puis quand il le sentit vraiment à bout, il le prit en bouche. Commençant des mouvements de vas et vient sur son sexe, le tenant fermement entre ses lèvres, il fit neuf allers-retours très profonds avant de revenir sur le gland qu'il caressa tendrement avec la langue. Il le reprit une nouvelle en bouche, faisant à nouveaux des allers-retours, avant de sentir la main de Sora se crisper dans sa chevelure. Ventus eut tout juste le temps de le relâcher, ayant compris, avant qu'il ne jouisse.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, Sora reprenant doucement son souffle, et Ventus affichant un sourire triomphal. Il se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du châtain, châtain qui les lui mordit par pure vengeance, lui arrachant un petit rire narquois. Se positionnant correctement, son sexe tendu et avide d'attention, Ventus positionna ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant, puis il le pénétra sans attendre, d'un coup sec et brutal. Sora se mordit la lèvre en le sentant faire bien qu'il s'y était attendu. Aussi inattendu que cela soit vu son caractère calme et doux, Ventus n'était pas des plus tendres à l'acte. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec son cousin qu'il faisait preuve de douceur, ne voulant pas le blesser. Mais avec Sora, c'était un toute autre affaire, il avait le même gabarit que lui, la même force, il était apte à supporter son traitement brutal. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec lui qu'il se lâchait complètement. Si le début n'était jamais très agréable, car il ne laissait que peu de temps à son partenaire pour s'habituer à la nouvelle présence en lui, Sora ne s'en plaignait jamais. Quelque part, il aimait ça, et puis, il n'allait pas demander à Ventus de se restreindre pour lui, avant que lorsque les rôles étaient inversés, il lui faisait la grâce de le laisser mener la danse à son propre rythme, sans jamais rien lui exiger.

C'était que, ne laissant pas le temps au châtain de se détendre complètement, Ventus commença à bouger en lui, lentement au début, mais progressivement le rythme s'accélérait. Ses vas et vient devenaient plus profond, plus osés, cognant de plus en plus violemment contre la prostate de son amant, ce dernier gémissant alors qu'un plaisir certain commençait à gonfler ses veines, mêlé à une certaine adrénaline partagé par Ventus. Oui, ce dernier était de ceux qui prenaient leur pied dans un acte rapide. Il fallait que tout aille vite, que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps, mais que les sensations ressenties soient extrêmes.

S'agrippant à lui, possédant ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage et ardant, Sora passa ses mains dans le dos du blond, le griffant parfois sans même s'en rendre compte. Peu à peu, les deux jeunes hommes perdaient toutes notions d'espace et de temps, seul comptait celui en face de l'autre, lui et le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient.

Après un dernier coup un peu plus fort que les précédent contre la prostate du châtain, Ventus se cambra brusquement et atteint l'orgasme dans un râle où il du gémir le nom de Sora, bien qu'il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Ce dernier le rejoint dans la jouissance quasiment en même temps.

Se retenant quand ses bras tremblant pour ne pas tomber sur l'autre, la respiration irrégulière, Ventus mis quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions tandis que les battements de son cœur ne semblait vouloir ralentir. Finalement, il se retira de Sora, puis se laissa tomber à ses côtés, ses membres ne le portant plus. Allongé sur le ventre, reprenant lentement son souffle, il sentit alors Sora, plus ou moins dans le même état, passer une main sur son dos, ses doigts glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. S'il ne réagit pas dans un premier temps, le blond commença à avoir quelques doutes sur les intentions du châtain quand ce dernier se mit à mordiller son épaule.

« Soraaa... grogna-t-il la tête dans l'oreiller.

-Nan nan nan... tu t'es bien amusé, à mon tour. »

Râlant en le sentant passé au dessus de lui, Ventus voulu se retourner pour lui faire face, mais son compère, n'étant pas de cet avis, attrapa ses poignets qu'il bloqua au dessus de sa tête pour le maintenir dans cette position. Le problème avec Sora, était qu'il était aussi bien plus endurant que Ventus à ce petit jeu, si bien que lorsque ce dernier était crevé après l'acte, surtout qu'il donnait tout ce qu'il avait à ce moment là, le châtain pouvait alors aisément prendre le dessus, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs en train de faire. Sora lui écarta alors les jambes, et Ventus du retenir un râle en le sentant introduire un doigt, puis un autre, en lui. Il avait horreur de ça... et cette peste de Sora le savait pertinemment. Ce dernier le réprimanda d'ailleurs gentiment.

« Hey, je n'ai pas râlé quand tu m'a défoncé le derrière d'un coup, alors moi aussi je fais à ma façon. »

Il marquait un point.

Sora était plus le genre à faire durer la chose pour mieux l'apprécier, au grand dam de son blondinet. Il aimait prendre son temps, préparer correctement son partenaire. En temps normal, il ne faisait pas ça à Ventus, sachant que ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais là, il se vengeait un peu de tout à l'heure aussi, quand il l'avait fait autant languir lors de la fellation. On pourrait alors se demander comment des personnes aussi opposées au lit pouvait aussi bien s'entendre, et bien... allez savoir. Encore un des grands mystères de la vie sans doute. Mais revenons à nos moutons...

Après avoir donc préparé son amant, Sora retira ses doigts, au grand soulagement de l'amant en question, puis, doucement, il le pénétra. Ventus ferma les yeux en le sentant, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, non, Sora était plutôt doux sur cette partie, mais justement, ça l'exaspérait un peu de le voir ainsi prendre son temps et du coup mettre du temps avant que les premières vagues de plaisir n'arrive. Oui, Ventus en était persuadé, Sora était un sadique sous ses airs d'ange pour le faire ainsi attendre. Mais tout comme le châtain avant, il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas, ou presque pas du moins. Chacun laissait à l'autre le loisir de faire à sa manière quand il dominait. Parfois, ils leur arrivaient aussi de prendre le rythme de l'autre, même en dominant, pour lui faire plaisir, mais ça n'arrivait pas tout le temps non plus. Enfin, visiblement, ça leur convenait comme ça.

Sora, après une ou deux secondes, se mit à entamer des mouvements de va et vient. Lentement au départ -trop au goût de Ventus-, puis, il accéléra petit à petit, jusqu'à que finalement, le plaisir ne survienne dans les deux amants. Certes, il n'était peut-être pas aussi brusque que son compère, mais il savait bien mener son jeu pour toucher les points les plus sensibles de l'autre, faisant ainsi durer le plaisir avant de l'amener à la jouissance. Enfin, ne vous y fiez pas, même si je dis qu'il est doux ici, il n'infligeait pas non plus ce traitement à Roxas qui serait de trop pour le pauvre lycéen, il se montrait plus tendre avec lui encore. Et oui, ils en prenaient soin de leur petit blondinet. Quoi qu'il en soit, vu de l'extérieur, leur échange restait tout de même violent et sauvage quelque part.

Bien qu'un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir le toucher vu sa position, Ventus ne dit rien, laissant la luxure l'envahir une nouvelle vois tout en gémissant doucement. Sora, de son coté, continuait ses mouvements d'allers-retours en lui et contre sa prostate, avant que sa main droite ne glisse de ses fesses à ses reins avant d'aller toucher son sexe, lui apportant ainsi un double plaisir.

Si l'échange dura plus longtemps que le précédent, le plaisir et les sensations échangés se valurent sans grand mal au final. Se fut Ventus qui jouit le premier, se rependant dans la main du châtain, qui ne tarda pas à en faire de même après encore deux mouvements en lui, ne tenant finalement plus, tout en lâchant un long gémissement. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se retenir, il se laissa retomber directement sur Ventus, qui eut le souffle coupé sur le coup. Après avoir reprit une respiration normale, Sora embrassa la peau moite de son amant avant de se retirer et de glisser à ses cotés.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, chacun souriant tendrement. La fatigue les gagnant malgré tout après cet effort des plus rudes, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de s'enlacer et de filer aux pays des rêves, leurs yeux se fermant tous seuls.

oOo

Trainant son sac hors de l'ascenseur, Roxas poussa un soupir. Il était enfin arrivé, pas trop tôt. Son sac s'étant alourdit à cause des souvenirs qu'il avait acheté pour lui et un peu tout le monde, son épaule en avait pâti lorsqu'il avait du faire le chemin du lycée jusqu'à l'appartement. Ça lui apprendra à jouer les fiers et à refuser alors que ses aînées lui avaient proposer il y a quelques jours de venir le chercher en voiture -enfin, avec la voiture de Ventus plutôt, Sora n'ayant qu'un scooter-. Une fois devant la porte, il attrapa ses clefs et rentra sans tarder.

« Ven? Sora? »

Aucune réponse. Seraient-ils sortis? Sceptique, Roxas posa son sac dans un coin et observa autour de lui. Personne. Il s'avança alors vers la chambre qu'il ouvrit doucement, passant la tête en premier lieu. Il eut un soupire. Les deux étudiants étaient bien là, dans le lit, et visiblement en train de dormir. Il hallucinait. Il n'était pas loin de 14h et ils dormaient encore?

Rentrant finalement dans la chambre plongée dans une semi-obscurité, il s'avança vers eux dans l'intention de les réveiller... avant de se figer et de rougir violemment. Ils étaient complètement nus, à moitié recouvert par la couverture tandis que leurs fringues étaient éparpillées un peu partout, même en dehors de la chambre remarqua-t-il. Visiblement, ils avaient eu une soirée pour le moins... chargée. Grognant comme quoi ils n'étaient que deux abrutis en chaleur, il daigna tout de même les couvrir de la couverture pour ne pas qu'ils prennent froids. Toutefois, lorsqu'il remarqua qu'ils s'étaient enlacés l'un l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un doux sourire. Ils étaient impossibles ces deux là, mais ils les aimaient quand même. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun, avant de filer hors de la chambre sans un bruit, les laissant dormir tranquillement. Au final se dit-il, les choses semblaient s'être plutôt bien passées pour eux.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié bande de pervers(es). ;)

Comme je ne savais pas lequel des deux serait le seme... bah, j'ai fait les deux. xD Juste que comme Ventus est mon chouchou n°1 (mais oui, Sora, toi aussi je t'aime *câlin* ) il a eu le droit de le faire le premier. ^_^ La partie avec Sora dominant était peut-être moins détaillée que celle avec Ventus, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas déçu ou autre, mais j'avais peur que ça soit trop lourd sinon.

Pour le lemon à trois... je commence à avoir l'idée, mais j'attendrais quelques chapitres avant de le faire je pense. ^^ Il y aura peut-être un lemon Venroku avant, je ne sais pas encore. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Enfin, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. ;)

Review? *-*


	9. SoS Malade

Désolée pour la longue attente, mais je sort enfin un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. ^^

Je sais que je ne publie pas souvent en ce moment... Mais le problème est que j'ai déjà repris les cours à la prépa, que je suis crevée comme pas possible (chaleur + mal dormir + cours = fatiguée), et aussi que j'ai commencé une fiction originale (partant avec la base de ma fic** Raison** pour ceux qui s'en souviennent).

Enfin bref, je vais arrêter de déballer ma vie qui n'intéresse personne et je vais vous laisser à la lecture de ce petit chapitre. (ne vous faîtes pas trop d'idée, il n'a vraiment rien d'extraordinaire XD )

* * *

SOS malade

Venant de rentrer de son boulot, travaillant dans une librairie le vendredi soir et le week-end, Ventus était profondément sceptique devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. A savoir, Roxas en train de fuir Sora en criant comme quoi il n'était qu'un sale pervers avant d'aller s'enfermer à clef dans la chambre.

Le blond lâcha un soupir, sentant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir la migraine, avant de poser son sac dans un coin et d'aller voir Sora qui toquait à la porte.

« Sora, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe -encore?

-Ah, Ven. C'est juste que Roxas refuse de prendre son médicament.  
-Hein? »

En effet, leur cadet était resté cloué au lit pendant deux jours suite à une forte fièvre, mais il semblait aller mieux vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait détalé.

« Et c'est quoi le rapport entre ça et le fait qu'il te traite de pervers?

-Ben il veut pas que je lui donne. »

Ventus haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Il frappa alors à la porte.

« Casse-toi! lui répondit la charmante voix de son cousin.

-Roxas, c'est Ventus. Je peux entrer?

-... »

Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel Roxas sembla peser le pour et le contre, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre légèrement.

« D'accord, mais pas Sora.  
-Maiiiis... se plaignit le concerné. »

Amusé quelque part, Ventus donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son compère avant d'entrer dans la chambre, Roxas refermant immédiatement la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demanda Ventus alors que Roxas retournait dans le lit.

-Y a que Sora est jute un sale pervers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? »

L'adolescent pointa alors du doigt une boite blanche à moitié ouverte sur le bureau. Ventus alla donc prendre la boite, lisant rapidement que c'était pour faire baisser la fièvre. Rien d'étrange jusque là. Cependant, en regardant la forme du médicament, il compris le problème. Ah. Effectivement, il voyait à présent pourquoi Roxas fuyait Sora. C'était des suppositoires.

« Bon, ben si ce n'est que ça. Tu le prends tout seul et l'histoire est réglée.

-... J'en veux pas.

-C'était sur l'ordonnance, non? Je reconnais le nom du médicament. Donc faut que tu le prennes.

-Non.

-La boite est ouverte et il en manque un -Sora qui a du le sortir. Je doute que la pharmacie accepte de faire un échange avec la version en comprimé du coup -si ça existe déjà.

-M'en fiche, j'en veux pas.

-Roxas... Je sais que c'est pas super comme truc, mais fais un effort. Ça prend deux secondes et on en parle plus.

-Non.

-Bon, soit tu le mets toi même, soit je rappelle Sora.

-Non! Pas Sora! s'exclama alors le blond. Il veut juste en profiter!

-Je te laisse la boite et tu le fais tout seul, d'accord?

-...

-Roxas?

-Je sais pas comment faire... marmonna-t-il.

-... Pardon?

-Je sais pas! J'en ai jamais mis! »

Observant la bouillie gêné et boudeuse de son cousin, Ventus ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était adorable.

« Te moque pas! grogna Roxas, les joues roses. C'est pas marrant!

-Pardon, pardon. Je voulais pas... Mais tu en as vraiment jamais mis?

-Je t'ai dit que non!  
-... On fait quoi alors? Je te le met?

-Non! répliqua-t-il en s'accrochant à la couette. Toi aussi tu vas faire des trucs pas nets sinon! »

Ventus lâcha un soupir. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu par moment. Faisant demi-tour sous le regard intrigué du plus jeune, il alla ouvrit la porte de la chambre, laissant apparaître Sora toujours planté devant.

« Je peux rentrer?  
-Sora, va le tenir.

-Hey! protesta Roxas en se levant d'un bon. Pas question! »

Mais le châtain, ne se le faisant par répéter deux fois, attrapa son cadet avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Il bloqua ainsi Roxas sur le ventre sur le lit, lui immobilisant bras et jambes.

« Soraaaaa! Cria le plus jeune en se débattant comme il pouvait. Lâche-moiiii!

-Nan, le grand manitou a parlé. »

Le grand manitou en question leva les yeux au ciel, puis il baissa le pantalon de son cousin. Bien que ce dernier ne cessait de se débattre en criant qu'il allait les tuer, Ventus réussi malgré tout à lui donner son traitement. Ce qui, au passage, eut effet de complètement calmer le plus jeune -il était même complètement tétanisé.

« Et voilà, soupira Ventus, c'est fini. C'était pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.  
-J'aurais voulu le faire.

-Sora, tais-toi. Ça va, Roxas? »

Le lycéen resta encore quelques secondes sans bouger, avant de se redresser d'un bon, remettant son pantalon en place avant de courir s'enfuir à la salle de bain.

« Je crois qu'il l'a mal prit. commenta Ventus.  
-Y s'en remettra.

-JE VOUS HAIS! cria le concerné depuis la salle de bain. »

Les deux étudiants se regardèrent l'un l'autre, avant d'exploser de rire. Il allait sûrement leur faire la tête pendant un moment, mais ils l'aimaient quand même leur Roxas.

* * *

Voilà. ^^"

Vraiment, je pense que c'est le pire chapitre que j'ai pu posté sur cette fic. =_="" Il ne me satisfait pas mais je n'arrivais pas à en faire quelque chose de mieux. Mais bon, j'espère me rattraper sur les suivants, quand j'aurais le temps pour les écrire, une fois que j'aurais la tête un peu reposée.

J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré tout.


	10. Le commencement du début

Et voici la suite. \o/

Comme je l'avais expliqué au tout début, toutes les petites anecdotes que je poste sur cette histoire ne sont pas forcément dans un ordre chronologique. Ainsi, cette fois-ci nous allons retourner en arrière pour voir comment ce couple à trois a commencé. =)

Étant donné que ce sont ici de très courts chapitres, je vous ais posté le 10 et le 11 en même temps. ^_^ Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça. :3

* * *

Le commencement du début

Enfin, il était arrivé. Roxas vérifia une énième fois l'adresse inscrite sur son papier. Pas de doute, il était dans le bon immeuble -le code à l'entrée avait fonctionné après tout-, au bon étage, devant la bonne porte. Il n'allait pas rester là éternellement, il fallait bien qu'il se décide à sonner.

Sa mère ayant quelques problèmes d'argent et étant seule pour s'occuper de toutes les dépenses de la maison, Roxas avait d'abord pensé à prendre un travail, voir même se payer son propre studio pour l'alléger. Mais cette dernière s'y était opposée, refusant que son fils soit laissé à lui même. Il n'avait que 16ans après tout, et malgré son faible revenu elle voulait au moins qu'il puisse avoir une adolescence normale et paisible.

C'est alors que par un pur hasard elle avait croisé son neveu, Ventus, en faisant ses courses. Ces derniers avaient discuté un moment et connaissant les problèmes d'argent de sa tante, Ventus avait fini par lui proposer d'héberger Roxas quelques temps. Ça réduirait ainsi ses dépenses et son fils serait entre de bonnes mains.

Bien sûr, elle avait d'abord refusé, ne voulant pas lui imposer la charge d'un enfant. Mais devant son neveu qui lui assurait que ça ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde, elle avait fini par dire qu'elle en parlerait à Roxas.

La réponse du concerné ne tarda pas. Si ça pouvait aider sa mère, ça lui allait tout à fait. Enfin, il devait avouer être un peu intimidé. Il s'était toujours bien entendu avec son cousin mais ça devait faire un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, et il avait aussi appris qu'il avait déjà un colocataire. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les inconnus.

Quoiqu'il en soit, maintenant qu'il était là, il fallait bien qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose. Ainsi, après avoir inspiré un coup, Roxas appuya enfin sur la sonnette.

Le ventre noué à l'idée de s'être trompé d'adresse, il attendit quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Au grand soulagement du lycéen, ce fut la tête blonde de son cousin qui lui ouvrit et non un parfait inconnu.

« Roxas! sourit le blond en question. Ça fait longtemps, entre, je t'en pris. »

Souriant doucement après avoir salué son aîné, Roxas s'exécuta donc. Ventus l'invita à s'installer son canapé après avoir posé son sac dans un coin avant de lui servir à boire. Les deux discutèrent ainsi un moment avant que le plus jeune n'ait droit à une visite de l'appartement. Ce dernier était plutôt simple, rien de très exubérant mais largement suffisant pour le budget d'un étudiant.

« Et tu as la salle de bain ici. finit Ventus. La chambre est là mais on ira voir ça après.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon colloc' est encore en train de dormir. Il a veillé tard hier soir et impossible de le sortir du lit du coup.

-Ah, d'accord... Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre?

-Oui, désolé. Le canapé peut se changer en lit, ça te dérange de dormir là? Mais tu pourras user la chambre en journée bien sûr.

-Ça me va. »

Roxas n'avait jamais été un enfant compliqué et il savait se contenter de ce qu'on lui donnait. Et puis, ça le rassurait de faire ainsi; il n'aurait pas été à l'aise pour dormir avec un inconnu dans la même pièce que lui.

« Veeeeen... y s'passe quoi? demanda alors une voix endormie. »

Se retournant, Roxas pu voir un garçon brun du même âge que son cousin sortir de la chambre... et vêtu d'un simple caleçon. Toutefois, Ventus n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à l'énergumène que ce dernier, se réveillant en voyant le lycéen, fila se pencher sur lui.

« Aaaaaah! C'est ton cousin? C'est lui, hein? Il est mignon! »

De quoi... ? Un sourcil haussé et sceptique vis à vis du garçon devant lui, Roxas eut un mouvement de recul. Il fut toutefois sauvé de ce moulin à parole par Ventus qui frappa la tête de ce dernier.

« Sora, arrête tes bêtises et va t'habiller.

-Aie! se plaignit le châtain en se tenant la tête. Je voulais juste dire bonjour.

-C'est ça, tu le feras une fois vêtu. »

Faisant la moue, Sora prit donc le chemin de la salle de bain.

« Désolé pour ça. fit Ventus. Il est un peu excentrique sur les bords, mais très gentil dans le fond.

-Ah, heu, oui... »

Roxas retint un soupir. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment sortir entier de tout ça?

* * *

Pauvre Roxy, ça commence bien. u_u

Et c'est loin d'être fini encore. 8D Huhuhu.

Review? :3


	11. Le début de tout

Et voilà donc le chapitre 11. \o/

Ce n'est pas la fin de l'arc en cours, mais je dois vous prévenir que le prochain chapitre risque de mettre du temps à arriver et je ne peux rien promettre quant à sa date de parution. En effet, je suis à présent en période de révision pour mes partiels de janvier, donc pas trop le temps d'écrire. La suite risque donc de se faire petit bout par petit bout. Désolée de devoir ainsi vous faire attendre pour la suite, mais bon... je suppose qu'avec moi comme auteur vous avez l'habitude de poireauter un moment avant d'avoir un nouveau chapitre. u_u" *paf* J'essaierai de le poster avant la fin du mois si j'ai assez de temps pour tout écrire, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien promettre.

Je vous laisse découvrir ce (très court) chapitre en tout cas. ^^

* * *

Le début de tout

Ça faisait quelques jours qu'il était ici à présent, et Roxas avait commencé à prendre ses marques dans l'appartement. Globalement, ça se passait bien. Les deux étudiants étaient sympathiques avec lui, au final dormir sur le canapé s'était révélé très confortable et il n'y était qu'à quelques minutes de marche du lycée.

Tout se déroulait donc pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, mais pourtant, un détail gênait le lycéen; Sora ne cessait de le coller. Par exemple, s'ils étaient tous deux sur le canapé le châtain allait littéralement s'agglutiner contre lui, ou encore il venait toujours l'enlacer sans raison. Si Roxas se doutait bien que son aîné ne pensait pas à mal, il devait avoué être un peu dérangé par cela. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très tactile, et se faire sauter dessus par un quasi inconnu n'était donc pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. Ventus l'avait prévenu que Sora était du genre collant avec les gens qu'il appréciait, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ça serait à ce point quand même. Mais bizarrement, malgré le comportement étrange du châtain, Roxas ne le détestait pas pour autant. Sora l'avait même plusieurs fois fait rire à vrai dire.

En tout cas, le jeune garçon était bien loin de se douter de ce qui allait suivre. Tout commença un jour où Ventus était absent, étant à son travail. Alors que Roxas révisait ses cours sur le canapé Sora était venu s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu bosses quoi?

-Histoire. répondit le blond sans lever les yeux de son cahier. J'ai une interro jeudi.

-Bon courage, j'ai jamais aimé cette matière.

-Hm...  
-Dis, Roxas, tu as une petite-amie? »

Stoppant sa lecture à la question, adolescent leva des yeux de merlan frit sur son aîné.

« Pardon?

-Bah, ch'ais pas. C'est de ton âge.

-Hein? M-mais non! bafouilla Roxas. Enfin, je, j'en ai pas, non.

-Hm... fit Sora en souriant d'un air entendu. Et _un_ petit-ami alors?

-Hein? »

Le lycéen l'observa sans comprendre, cherchant à savoir s'il avait mal compris la question. De quoi?

Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de d'avantage s'égarer dans ses pensées qu'il sentit la main de Sora se poser sur sa joue... avant que leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent. Crispé, Roxas dut bien lâcher un hoquet de surprise, réalisant à peine ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce fut uniquement quand le châtain le relâcha en souriant doucement que le blondinet réagit, devenant littéralement écarlate. Ne sachant que dire, il bafouilla deux trois mots incompréhensibles avant de subitement se lever pour s'enfuir à la salle de bain.

De son côté, Sora affichait un air amusé.

« Et bien, serait-ce le premier? »

* * *

Vous allez vouloir me frapper pour m'être arrêtée à ce moment de l'histoire je suis sûre. xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en tout cas, on se retrouve au suivant (le jour où il sera écrit *paf*).

Review? :3


	12. De duo à trio il y a tout un chemin

Bonne année à tous et je vous souhaite plein de bonne chose en espérant qu'on ne va pas tous mourir le 21 décembre prochain (mais le 21 décembre selon quel fuseau horaire? Mystère. u_u *sort*)! \o/

Okay, j'arrête de dire des bêtises (ou pas). u_u

Bref, voici donc le nouveau chapitre de cette petite fic. :3 Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

De duo à trio il y a tout un chemin

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis que Sora l'avait embrassé, et Roxas n'avait pas cherché à aborder le sujet. Qu'aurait-il bien pu dire après tout? Il n'avait pas compris le geste du châtain et s'était mis à l'éviter, se sentant gêné dès qu'il était près de lui. En tout cas, il s'arrangeait toujours pour ne jamais se retrouver seul avec lui.

Bien qu'il ne disait rien, Ventus avait bien sûr remarqué le manège du plus jeune. Au final, se doutant que la cause de ce comportement était sans nul doute Sora, il s'était décidé à questionner le châtain alors qu'ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre.

Sora était actuellement sur le lit, en train de jouer sur sa vieille gameboy color tandis que Ventus travaillait au bureau. Observant son compère du coin de l'œil, il finit par prendre la parole.

« Sora, je peux te poser une question?

-Hm? Oui, mais vite, je suis en train d'essayer de capturer articodin là et faut que je sois concentré.

-Laisse tes pokémons deux secondes s'il te plait... soupira Ventus d'un air blasé. Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu as fait ou dit quelque chose à Roxas? Il est bizarre depuis un moment.

-Roxas? Hm, oui. Je l'ai embrassé. répondit le plus naturellement du monde Sora sans quitter sa console des yeux. »

Tranquillement installé dans le salon sur le canapé, lisant un livre, Roxas sursauta soudainement en entendant un bruit de chute venant de la chambre. Cillant, le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur la porte. Il s'était passé quelque chose?

En effet, on pouvait actuellement voir Sora assis par terre, se tenant la tête. A savoir, Ventus venait de le frapper.

« Aiiiiie! se plaignit le châtain. Tu fais mal!

-Espèce de crétin congénital! s'énerva Ventus. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris?

-Roooh, c'était juste un p'tit bisou.

-Sora, merde! C'est juste un gosse!

-La majorité sexuelle c'est pas à 15ans pourtant? »

De son côté, Roxas commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter en entendant d'autres bruits du même genre. … Ils n'étaient quand même pas en train de se disputer?

« Aie! D'accord, j'ai rien dit! Mais arrête de me taper, ça fait mal je te signale. Bon, je sais, c'est le but tu vas me dire, mais bon...

-Sora, tu fais vraiment chier! lui fit Ventus en le tenant par le col. Je t'avais bien dit dès le départ de lui foutre la paix!  
-Tu vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie quand même, je... Aaaaah, je vois. »

Le châtain eut alors un sourire mesquin.

« Dis-moi, Ven, qu'est-ce qui te fais le plus chier? Que je l'ai embrassé alors que je suis avec toi... ou bien tu es énervé parce que je l'ai touché _avant_ toi?

-Pardon?

-Fais pas celui qui comprend pas. Ch'uis peut-être con mais pas idiot. Quoique, en fait ces deux mots veulent dire la même chose... Bref, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je vois bien comment tu le regardes. Ne me mens pas en disant que tu ne lorgnes pas sur ses fesses à chaque fois qu'il est de dos, et tu m'diras qu'il a un fort joli popotin d'ailleurs.

-Je...

-C'est pas un reproche que je te fais, hein. Il m'a plu dès que je l'ai vu à vrai dire. Mais sérieusement, Ventus, ça se voit clairement que tu as aussi craqué pour lui. Même avant qu'il n'arrive tu n'arrêtais pas de causer de lui avec un grand sourire. J'avoue avoir été un peu jaloux d'ailleurs. »

Tandis que le blond baissait les yeux, ne sachant que répondre à tout ça, Sora eut un fin sourire, allant enlacer sa nuque avant de l'embrasser.

« Soraaa... grogna son partenaire en mordant ses lèvres.

-Allons, fais pas ton grognon. Mais qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

-De quoi?

-Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'avoir deux favoris à la fois personnellement. Et je suis sûr que ça ne te gênerais pas non plus.  
-... J'ai peur de comprendre où tu veux en venir. Mais monsieur-je-sais-tout, tu oublies un point essentiel.

-Quoi?

-Je doute fortement que Roxas soit d'accord pour un truc du genre.

-Roooh, et moi je te parie le contraire, vu ce que tu m'as raconté sur lui.

-Sora, la ferme. grogna Ventus avant d'à son tour capturer ses lèvres pour le faire taire. »

Amusé, le châtain répondit au baiser tout en glissant ses mains dans le dos de son amant. Avec la présence de Roxas il s'était restreint de faire des choses plus poussées à la demande de Ventus -ce dernier ne voulant prendre le risque d'être surpris par son cousin- et il devait bien avouer que le corps de son beau blond lui manquait quelque peu.

« Que... qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? »

Sursautant, Ventus se détacha aussitôt du châtain pour se retourner, découvrant Roxas à l'entrée de la chambre. Ce dernier les observait, le regard quelque peu perdu, ne comprenant plus rien à la situation. Sora et Ventus étaient ensemble? Mais alors, pourquoi Sora l'avait embrassé? Et c'était quoi cette histoire comme quoi Ventus le regardait? Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Et voilààààà! :) Vous en apprendrez plus sur les sentiments de Ventus dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous dis rien pour le moment. Huhuhu. :3

Review? 3

_[HS: Et oui, Sora a besoin de beaucoup de concentration pour attraper Articodin. u_u Cette belle saloperie qui m'avait fait user TOUTES mes pokéballs à l'époque sans jamais se laisser attraper alors qu'il était endormi et n'avait plus que 1pv... u_u]_


	13. Promesse

Voici le chapitre 13 de cette petite fic. Espérons que ce chiffre me porte chance pour mes exam qui sont cette semaine. *va se pendre*

On fait ici un retour en arrière pour comprendre un peu mieux les sentiments de Ventus envers son cousin, et surtout d'où c'est parti.

Sur ce, bonne lecture. ^_^

* * *

Promesse

C'était un de ces repas de famille bruyant et ennuyant, où il était encore forcé de dire bonjour à des inconnus -mais qui bizarrement le connaissaient lui- et qui étaient soit disant des oncles, tantes ou autre, mais dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé avant. Mais en bon petit à qui on avait enseigné les bonnes manières, Ventus gardait constamment le sourire et saluait poliment toutes les personnes qui venaient le voir. Toutefois, dès que la première occasion de se présenta, le jeune garçon, qui n'avait que 6ans à l'époque, en profita pour s'éclipser dans le jardin. Les grands restant dans le salon, il pourrait enfin respirer un peu.

Tous les ans après noël leur famille avait pour tradition de se réunir chez leur grand-mère. L'avantage était qu'elle possédait une grande maison, un manoir même, et pouvait ainsi sans mal loger tout le monde durant les deux jours de la rencontre. Plus jeune encore, il se souvenait s'être amusé à jouer à cache-cache dans la maison avec ses cousins, mais à présent c'était surtout le jardin qu'il aimait. Surtout que, maintenant qu'il était un grand garçon, il avait enfin le droit d'y aller tout seul.

Le blond avança donc tranquillement dans le grand jardin un moment, s'amusant de voir de la buée apparaître à chaque fois qu'il respirait. C'est alors qu'il le remarqua, une petite silhouette blonde assise dans l'herbe. Perplexe, il s'en approcha.

« Roxas? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Ventus en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu n'as pas le droit d'aller tout seul dehors.

-Je cherche des trèfles. expliqua le plus jeune sans se soucier de la dernière remarque. Mamie m'a dit que s'il avait quatre feuilles ça donnait de la chance.  
-Oh. Et tu en as trouvé?  
-Non. »

Roxas avait beau avoir quatre ans de moins que lui, Ventus l'avait toujours apprécié. Enfant unique, il s'était même très vite attaché à lui, le considérant comme un petit frère. Ainsi, les deux garçons passèrent un moment à chercher le fameux trèfle à quatre feuille, qui resta malheureusement introuvable.

« Je crois qu'on n'en verra pas. soupira Ventus en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe après vingt bonnes minutes de recherche.

-Hm... Oui. fit Roxas, déçu.

-Tu vas pleurer?

-Je pleure pas! nia le petit blond, pourtant bien au bord des larmes.

-Pourquoi tu en voulais un? demanda l'aîné en se redressant.

-Car si ça donne la chance, je pensais que comme les étoiles je pourrais faire un vœu. avoua le petit en gardant le regard baissé sur l'herbe, espérant qu'un trèfle pousserait sous son nez comme par magie.

-Un vœu? Tu veux demander quoi?

-... Tu le répètes pas? lui demanda Roxas, l'air hésitant à lâcher le morceau.

-Promis juré! Je dirais rien, même pas à tatie ou maman! »

Roxas le fixa un moment, comme décidant s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non, avant de prendre un air gêné.

« Je voulais demander à me marier avec toi après.

-Avec moi? répéta le blond d'un air surpris. Bah, pourquoi?

-Maman a dit qu'on se mariait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup. Et c'est toi que j'aime le plus beaucoup.

-Oh. »

Ventus observa son cousin un instant, réfléchissant à ses mots. Il eut alors un grand sourire et lui attrapa les mains.

« Alors on se mariera plus tard!

-Vraiment? demanda le plus jeune, le regard soudain plein d'espoir.

-Oui, promis juré! »

Ravi, Roxas retrouva aussitôt le sourire et fila enlacer son aîné. Ils étaient encore un peu trop jeunes pour vraiment comprendre ce que voulait dire se marier, et surtout le fait que deux hommes ne pouvaient pas le faire. Mais pourtant, Ventus se souvint longtemps de cette promesse. Il avait juré de la tenir, alors il le ferait. Toutefois, Roxas était bien trop jeune à l'époque lui, si bien qu'il oublia complètement ce vœu en moins d'une année.

Quand Ventus s'en rendit compte, ça le blessa quelque part, mais en grandissant il avait bien vite réalisé que ça n'avait été que la simple chimère d'un enfant. Et pourtant, même s'il savait que c'était ridicule et stupide, que ça n'avait été que la rêverie d'un gamin encore ignorant du monde, lui ne pouvait pas oublier cette promesse. Peu importe les années passant, il s'en souvenait encore.

Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ça ou non, mais quelque part, Roxas était devenu de plus en plus important pour lui...

* * *

Et voilà, c'était juste un petit chapitre tout mignon pour apporter un peu de douceur à tout ça. :3

Un câlin du petit Roxas par review. ;)


	14. Découvertes

Voici le chapitre 14. :3

Je ne vous dirai rien de plus et vous laisse donc à votre lecture, tout en espérant qu'elle vous soit agréable.

* * *

Découvertes

Roxas ne savait pas, Roxas ne comprenait pas.

Le jeune garçon avait été choqué sur le coup, pris de court. Incapable de réfléchir correctement il avait simplement pris la suite. Sora l'avait embrassé, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, pris son premier baiser. Sora, un garçon, un homme de quatre ans son aîné et qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse lui arriver. C'était peut-être un peu fleur bleue, mais Roxas s'était toujours imaginé qu'un jour il rencontrerait une fille de son âge gentille et calme, qu'ils tomberaient mutuellement amoureux et se marieraient un jour. Que tous deux auraient une vie simple comme l'aurait le plus banal des couples, et que peut-être ils auraient même des enfants un jour. Oui, Roxas pensait naïvement que c'était ce genre de futur qui l'attendait. Et pourtant, en quelques secondes tout ce mirage venait de s'écrouler. Un nouveau chemin se dessinait lentement dans sa tête.

Un garçon l'avait embrassé. Le jeune lycéen n'avait jamais imaginé être en couple avec une personne du même sexe que lui, c'était à peine s'il savait que ce genre de chose était possible même, mais cela l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec une fille gentille, un peu comme Naminé -une camarade de classe- par exemple, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait... Il aurait du être dégouté normalement, peut-être même s'énerver et vouloir partir d'ici. Mais alors pourquoi diable, malgré l'étrangeté de ce baiser, cela n'avait-il pas était le cas? Ça n'avait duré qu'un court instant, quelques secondes à peine, et pourtant Roxas se souvenait encore de la sensation des lèvres chaudes de Sora contre les siennes. Ça avait quelque chose... de bizarrement agréable. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'il aimait les garçons et pas les filles en fait? Pourtant, il lui était arrivé de trouver Naminé très mignonne, de se dire que Olette commençait à avoir de jolies formes, de remarquer que Xion devenait attirante en grandissant. Donc... il aimait aussi les garçons et les filles? C'était possible?

Il avait malgré lui trouvé ce baiser avec Sora agréable, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il aimait le châtain alors? Et si Sora l'avait embrassé, c'était que lui même l'aimait?

Roxas ne savait pas, tout ça était trop brusque pour lui, trop nouveau. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement à tout ça. Il lui était même devenu impossible de regarder son aînet en face sans rougir, il détournait immédiatement les yeux dès qu'il le croisait. Mais pourtant, lorsque personne ne l'observait Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de discret coup d'œil au châtain. Il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais il pouvait dire que oui, Sora était beau. C'était un jeune adulte bien battis tout en restant relativement mince, au visage fin, aux sourires agréables et chaleureux.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Ventus aussi était beau. Ce n'était pas tout à fait le même genre que Sora, mais oui, tous deux étaient très beaux. D'ailleurs, cela lui rappelait que petit, il adorait se blottir dans les bras de son cousin. Il l'avait toujours beaucoup aimé, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se soient pas beaucoup vu ces deux dernières années.

Mais est-ce que trouver quelqu'un beau suffisait à faire qu'on l'aimait? Roxas ne savait pas. Il n'y connaissait rien à tout ça, il n'avait jamais été amoureux.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Ventus et Sora. En entendant du bruit dans la chambre, il était allé voir de peur que les deux étudiants ne soient en train de se battre. Il avait entendu malgré lui des révélations qui le déboussolaient d'autant plus. Tous les deux, Ventus et Sora, étaient attirés par lui? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils l'aimaient tous deux? Mais dans ce cas... pourquoi Sora avait-il dit que lui et son cousin était ensemble, pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrassés sous ses yeux?

Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pouvait-on aimer deux personnes à la fois?

Après cet incident, Ventus avait essayé de se justifier, bafouillant des excuses bidons comme il le pouvait pour ne pas que Roxas aille se faire de « fausses idées » selon lui. Mais le jeune blond n'avait rien dit, se contentant de faire comme s'il le croyait. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour réfléchir à tout cela. Et justement, les vacances scolaires tombaient à pic. Il était donc rentré deux semaines chez sa mère. Deux semaines durant lesquelles il n'avait cessé de penser aux derniers évènements.

Oui, Ventus et Sora étaient beaux. Peut-être même... attirants. Ils étaient gentils aussi. Roxas se demanda un instant s'il aimerait sortir avec l'un deux. S'il apprécierait embrasser l'un deux, se faire toucher, caresser par l'un deux... Et c'est ainsi que doucement dans la nuit, alors qu'il était complètement englouti par ses draps, Roxas découvrit ce qu'était la masturbation.

Bien sûr, il connaissait le principe, mais jamais il ne l'avait encore fait lui même. Et pourtant, cette nuit là, il laissa ses mains caresser son propre corps, glisser vers sa verge avant de l'effleurer avec hésitation dans un premier temps. Les joues rouges, se mordant la lèvre, partagé entre honte et désir, Roxas se toucha ainsi pour la première fois. Et durant toute cette opération, ce furent des images de Ventus ou Sora s'emparant de son corps qui le submergèrent. Non, il ne pouvait pas se décider pour l'un ou l'autre. Il ne les voyait qu'ensemble. Il était incapable d'en choisir un à l'instar de l'autre. Il les lui fallait tous les deux à la fois, non, c'était même plus que ça. Il les _désirait _tous deux.

Oui, ce que Roxas avait ressenti lors de cette nuit pleine de découvertes, il voulait à présent que ce soit Ventus et Sora qui le lui donnent. C'était sans doute étrange, de désirer deux personnes à la fois, de peut-être même en _aimer_ deux à la fois. Il ne savait pas vraiment. Mais dans tous les cas, il ne pourrait savoir si c'était possible ou non qu'en essayant après tout.

oOo

Les yeux posés sur une photos d'eux trois réunis, Roxas eut un doux sourire tout en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Oui, il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour comprendre qu'il était attiré par Ventus et Sora, et même qu'ils les aimaient. Il s'en était passé des choses pour arriver à cette constatation.

Le blond reposa doucement la photographie sur la table de chevet avant de rouler sur le lit de façon à arriver sur le ventre. Au final, après encore un moment, il avait fini par trouver le courage de se déclarer à ses deux amours. Chacun avait bien du admettre ses sentiments. Ils s'aimaient tous les trois.

Roxas ferma les yeux, respirant les draps imprégnés de l'odeur de ses amants. Le début de cet étrange couple à trois n'avait pas toujours été très évident, mais le blond n'avait aucun regret. Il avait bien changé depuis le début de cette aventure aussi, se décoinçant un peu. Difficile d'en faire autrement avec toujours deux pervers en chaleur dans son dos. Mais en tout cas, il pouvait clairement dire qu'il était heureux ainsi et que son seul souhait était que ces jours emplis de bonheur ne cessent jamais.

* * *

Et voilà. Cela clôture donc l'arc d'explication du threesome. J'espère que ça vous aura plus.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. ;)

Review?


	15. Ami et amant ne font pas bon ménage

Voici le chapitre 15. J'espère que ce dernier vous plaira. =)

* * *

Ami et amant ne font pas bon ménage

Actuellement, Roxas était dans un grand stress. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme que de dire ça. A chaque pas qui le rapprochait de l'appartement il avait l'impression d'avancer vers l'échafaud. Le pauvre garçon était tendu comme pas possible, une boule dans la gorge et l'estomac noué. Pour peu, il serait presque tombé dans les pommes _volontairement_ si ça lui permettait d'échapper à ça.

Il se sentait comme une jeune fille qui angoisse car elle doit présenter son fiancé à ses parents. Et la comparaison n'était pas loin de la réalité.

Tout cela avait pourtant commencé normalement. Au lycée, leur professeur de français leur avait donné un exposé à faire à deux sur le personnage de leur choix d'un roman. Immédiatement, Roxas et Hayner avait décidé de se mettre ensemble. Ces deux là se connaissait depuis le primaire pratiquement et trainaient souvent ensemble. Rien d'étonnant à cela.

Ils avaient prévu d'aller chez Hayner pour travailler après les cours. Jusque là, tout allait bien... puis le garçon annonça à Roxas que ça n'allait pas être possible - au dernier moment bien sûr. En effet, il était prévu qu'il y ait des travaux chez lui pendant quelques jours et ces derniers commençaient aujourd'hui. Évidemment, ça ne lui était revenu à l'esprit que maintenant. Et avec le bruit qui en découdrait, difficile de travailler ou de se concentrer pour quoique ce soit.

Ainsi, Roxas avait finalement accepté, bien qu'à contre cœur, d'aller travailler avec son ami à l'appartement. Non pas qu'il était contre le fait que son camarade vienne là bas... mais il avait très peur de ce qu'il s'y passerait. Hayner ignorait totalement la situation sentimentale actuelle de son camarade, et ce dernier appréhendait sa réaction.

Il avait envoyé un message pour prévenir, et s'il pensait que Ventus se tiendrait à carreaux, il craignait vraiment le comportement de Sora. Bien qu'il ait appris que le châtain savait aussi se montrer sérieux, Roxas se doutait fortement qu'il ferait tout pour le faire chier aujourd'hui.

Et il eut raison.

A peine eut-il franchi la porte d'entrée que Sora lui sauta dessus, l'enlaçant tout en criant un « Roxyyyyyy! » enjoué. L'air profondément blasé, le premier réflexe de Roxas fut de lui envoyer un coup dans le ventre pour le repousser.

« Aie! se plaignit l'étudiant. Ça fait mal!

-C'était le but. répondit Roxas, un peu froidement. Ventus est là?

-Toujours au boulot. fit le châtain en se massant le ventre. »

Roxas soupira intérieurement. Il n'y aurait donc personne pour le sauver et retenir Sora. Il se tourna vers Hayner qui était resté en retrait, observant le châtain comme si c'était un fou échappé d'un asile.

« Hm, Hayner. Je te présente Sora. C'est un... le colocataire de mon cousin. »

Le lycéen fixa encore un moment l'étudiant, avant de hocher la tête tout en le saluant. Roxas l'entraina alors dans le salon.

« Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose? demanda le blond en posant son sac.

-Si t'as du soda, je veux bien. »

Acquiesçant, Roxas le laissa s'installer et se dirigea dans la cuisine. Évidemment, Sora le suivit et l'enlaça par derrière.

« Sora... Lâche-moi.

-Hey, je me suis pris un coup dans le ventre. J'ai le droit à un peu de réconfort.

-Si tu ne m'avais pas sauté dessus aussi...

-Méchant! »

Soupirant, il se retourna vers le châtain, le repoussant un peu bien que ce dernier le maintenait contre le plan de travail.

« Sora, écoute. Je suis désolé, mais tu sais bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

-Roooh. C'était juste un câlin.

-Justement... Un type de 4 ans mon aîné et majeur n'est pas sensé m'enlacer comme ça.

-T'as peur que ton ami le prenne mal? »

Roxas baissa les yeux. Évidement. D'une, Sora était un garçon, de deux il était majeur... et surtout, le blond sortait avec lui _et_ Ventus. Alors comment ne pas appréhender la réaction des autres? Sora eut un léger sourire, caressant sa joue.

« Je comprend. Allez, je suis gentil. Promis je me tiens sage.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, mais... »

Sora se colla un peu plus à lui, une main sur sa taille, glissant une jambe entre les siennes tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes, tout cela causant un frisson le long de la colonne du blond.

« Il faudra que tu te rattrapes ce soir. »

Le visage soudainement rouge, Roxas ne trouva rien à répliquer. Leur position plutôt équivoque et ne laissant pas grande place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il se passait lui faisait plus d'effets que prévu. A vrai dire, il avait plutôt l'habitude que Sora joue les imbéciles heureux pour tout, alors le voir lui faire des avances avec un air aussi sérieux, c'était... plutôt troublant. Et pas déplaisant bizarrement.

L'air amusé, l'étudiant le relâcha.

« Allez, file maintenant. fit-il en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses. »

Hochant la tête, Roxas attrapa rapidement les verres de soda -priant pour que ses rougeurs partent rapidement- et fila au salon sans demander son reste. Hayner avait sorti ses cahiers de son côté mais n'avait pas encore cherché à travailler, envoyant des textos. Le garçon releva la tête en voyant son ami arriver.

« Merci. dit-il en attrapant le verre qui lui était destiné. … ça va?

-O-oui. Pourquoi?

-T'es un peu rouge.

-C'est rien. Je, j'ai juste eu un coup de chaud. »

Hayner l'observa d'un air moyennement convaincu, avant de hausser les épaules. S'il le disait... Après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson il se rapprocha toutefois de son ami.

« Dis, Roxas...

-Oui?

-... L'autre, là, Sora... Il est pas un peu bizarre? »

Roxas hésita un instant à répondre que, oui, totalement, Sora était un cas à part et que même il se demandait parfois si des aliens ne lui avaient pas un jour enlevé une case.

« Heu... Pourquoi?

-Ben, ch'ais pas... Bon, je me trompe peut-être, hein. Mais il fait pas un peu gay? »

Le blond soupira... le reste de la journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

ça se finit un peu en queue de poisson, je l'admet. ^^" Mais les chapitres suivant risquent d'être la continuité de celui-ci. =)

Review?


	16. Orgasme

Et voici le chapitre 16 qui est la suite du précédent. =)

Ici, vous aurez droit à un lemon soroku. J'ai essayé de privilégier le ressenti à l'action même, mais je ne sais pas si j'y suis très bien arrivée. ^^"" Je vous laisse en juger. ^_^

**/!\ Rating du chapitre: **M

* * *

Orgasme

Quelques froissements de draps, un souffle, trois caresses, un baiser entre deux mots doux. Roxas ferma les yeux, aussi bien pour d'avantage savourer ces sensations qu'échapper au regard de son amant.

Une fois Hayner partit, Sora n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour mettre ses dires à exécution. Enlaçant Roxas avec tendresse, embrassant son cou et dévorant ses lèvres, il l'avait amené sur le lit. Allongé sur le dos, son aîné le dominant, le garçon s'était complètement senti mis à nu bien qu'il avait encore ses vêtements. Les yeux azurs de Sora le fixait d'un air calme et sérieux, une lueur d'impatience y brillait par moment, et rien que ce fait provoquait chez le plus jeune d'innombrables frissons.

Avec une lenteur calculée, le brun avait déposé quelques baisers dans son cou, qu'il avait ensuite léché. Sa main droite effleurait son torse à travers le tissu. Immobile, Roxas le laissait faire, la respiration lente mais le désir montant en lui. Son aîné glissa ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes et les embrassa tendrement, ses doigts se dérobant doucement sous son haut.

Le blond ne put retenir un léger gémissement en sentant la main fraiche de Sora passer sur son ventre brulant de désir. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se coller à lui, l'enlacer, le serrer contre lui, lui hurler de le dévorer tout entier. Mais Roxas n'en fit rien, patient. Dégustant chacune de ces sensations qui alimentaient petit à petit le feu en lui. Et de toute façon, il se sentait comme paralysé. Le regard de Sora, sa peau contre la sienne... Cette tendresse mêlée à l'impatience était comme une bombe à retardement. Un flux d'eau qui s'écoulait lentement, au goutte à goutte à travers une brèche en attendant de pouvoir complètement la briser. Et comme toute bombe qui menace de s'activer à tout instant, une certaine tension régnait chez le blond.

C'était une sorte de jeu, de voir jusqu'où ça irait. La douceur était une délicieuse torture, qui frustrait autant qu'elle excitait les deux garçons. Et Sora savait parfaitement mener ce jeu là. La question était donc combien de temps cela durerait, combien de frissons Roxas pourrait supporter avant qu'ils ne deviennent une décharge électrique dans tout son corps.

Le châtain remplaça alors ses mains par sa bouche. Remontant le haut de son cadet, il vint embrasser sa peau pâle, lui donnant ainsi la chair de poule. Tandis que ses doigts caressaient allégrement ses cuisses, sa langue vint lécher son ventre. Aussitôt, Roxas se cambra, lâchant un petit cri surpris. Il du se faire violence pour ne pas faire d'avantage de bruit. Il avait toujours été horriblement sensible du ventre, et les attentions de Sora ne faisait que le réchauffer d'avantage.

Amusé, l'étudiant continua encore quelques secondes sa douce torture puis remonta sur le torse du garçon. La cible de ses lèvres fut cette fois ci ses boutons de chair qu'il titilla pour son plus grand plaisir. Les mordillant tour à tour, ses suçotant ou les léchant simplement tel une friandise, il sentait Roxas se crisper sous lui ainsi qu'une protubérance naître en son bas.

Partagé entre la frustration et le plaisir, Roxas attrapa alors le visage de son aîné pour l'embrasser. Sora y répondit avec plaisir, amenant sa langue jouer avec la sienne pendant qu'une de ses mains glissait sur la bosse entre ses jambes.

Après un baiser qui dura de longues secondes où s'étouffait des gémissements, les deux garçons séparèrent leurs lèvres. Un léger filé de bave coula sur la joue du plus jeune et Sora l'essuya doucement. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors et le silence fut maître un instant. Puis, par un accord commun, tout s'accéléra.

Ils ne tenaient plus à présent. Le désir et la frustration accumulés jusqu'à lors venait d'exploser. Dans un baiser plus violent et passionné, Sora se chargea de déboutonner le pantalon de son amant qui vola dans la chambre, rejoint bientôt par leurs autres vêtements.

Tandis que leurs mains avides de sensations ne cessaient de toucher le corps de l'autre, cherchant à en posséder le moindre recoin, leurs lèvres ne cessaient de s'embrasser, de se détacher pour ensuite mieux se retrouver. Glissant entre les cuisses de son jeune amant, Sora caressa ses dernières, dérapant sur son fessier. Il introduit alors un doigt en lui, puis deux -le faisant gémir et se cambrer. Il les remua, tâchant d'atteindre les zones érogènes de Roxas qui se tortillait légèrement. Il ressentait du plaisir, mais pas assez, il lui en fallait plus. Il voulait sentir Sora contre lui, en lui, qu'il le possède. La frustration était telle qu'il s'en mordit la lèvre.

Le châtain fit durer la tension entre eux encore quelques secondes, cette dernière dévorant le cadet au plus haut point tellement il n'en pouvait plus, comme pour mieux savourer la suite. Il attendit jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à la dernière seconde... puis le feu dans son ventre explosa soudainement.

Entre deux baisers et quelques caresses, Sora s'unit à lui. Immédiatement, Roxas poussa un gémissement entre la douleur et le soulagement, se crispant alors que ses mains agrippaient les draps. Encore quelques baisers et mots doux pour se faire pardonner de la douleur. Puis le châtain bougea. Remuant en son jeune amant qu'il embrassa avec passion, il laissa ses mains se balader librement sur sa peau pâle.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour Roxas. Une vague de plaisir l'envahit si rapidement qu'il s'y noya presque. Son cerveau sembla se déconnecter un instant, ayant trop de sensations à recevoir d'un coup. Le regard perdu dans celui de Sora, Roxas ne voyait plus que lui en cet instant. Tout était blanc autour. Il n'y avait plus que Sora qui comptait, Sora et le plaisir qu'il lui apportait.

Caressant son torse, perdant ses doigts dans la chevelure de son aîné, griffant son dos, le blond ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à pleinement savourer ce que lui apporter son amant.

Combien de temps cela dura? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelques secondes. Quelques heures. C'était pareil pour lui. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Puis la fin arriva. Il sentit brusquement le feu l'habitant grossir avant de se libérer d'un seul coup. Dans un gémissement où il cria le nom de son amant, qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, Roxas atteignit l'orgasme.

oOo

Crevés, essoufflés, sales et en nages, les deux garçons reposaient sans force sur le lit. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils somnolaient à moitié. Sora eut un léger sourire, observant un instant son cadet. Il caressa tendrement sa joue, avant de laisser retomber son bras fatigué, embrassa sa tempe et ferma à son tour les yeux. Vraiment, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à se lever demain.

C'est enlacés, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, que les garçons s'endormirent.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. =)

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	17. F comme fiancée et L comme

Après une attente dont je m'excuse, j'avais un peu de mal à trouver une suite pour cette histoire, voici enfin le chapitre suivant. :3

Bonne lecture.

* * *

F comme fiancée et L comme...

Lorsqu'il quitta l'ascenseur, Roxas se permit un soupir de soulagement. Enfin arrivé. Il était crevé et ne rêvait que d'une chose ; une douche froide. Bon sang, ce n'était vraiment pas humain de faire courir les gens pendant deux heures alors qu'il faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Son prof d'EPS était vraiment un sadique, ou un truc du genre. Encore heureux qu'il y avait des douches dans les vestiaires -il avait transpiré comme pas possible, mais la fatigue était restée, elle. Sans parler qu'il avait fallu tenir le reste de la journée et ensuite survivre au retour sous un soleil de plomb. Mais enfin, maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa destination il allait pouvoir profiter d'un repos bien mérité -au diable les devoirs.

Du moins, c'est ce qui avait été prévu. Car lorsqu'il atteignit l'appartement, il trouva une jeune femme devant qui cognait énergiquement la pauvre porte. Plutôt grande, elle devait avoir plus de vingt ans, elle avait de courts cheveux blonds avec deux mèches partant en arrière. Plutôt original comme coiffure, mais ça lui allait bien. De part la chaleur, elle portait un simple débardeur blanc ainsi qu'un mini-short en jean.

« Hé ! Tu vas ouvrir, oui ?! Je sais que t'es là ! cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied contre le bois. »

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette furie ? Un peu intimidé, Roxas s'approcha -il n'avait pas le choix après tout puisqu'elle lui bloquait le passage.

« Excusez-moi, je peux vous aider ? »

La blonde se retourna pour le toiser de ses yeux verts, avant de hausser un sourcil.

« Rien qui te regarde.

-Heu... C'est à dire que j'habite ici. »

A cette révélation, le visage de l'inconnue s'éclaira d'un sourire.

« Ah, je sais ! fit-elle en donnant une tape brutale dans le dos du lycéen. T'es le môme dont Sora causait, c'est ça ?! »

Faisant la moue, Roxas allait répliquer comme quoi il n'était pas un « môme » mais le nom de son amant le coupa dans son élan. Comment ? Elle connaissait Sora ?

« Vous... Vous êtes une amie de Sora ? tenta-t-il, pas vraiment convaincu par son hypothèse.

-Oui, enfin, une connaissance de longue date plutôt. Bref, faut que je le vois mais il refuse d'ouvrir. »

Ce qui pouvait se comprendre pensa Roxas. Qui voudrait inviter chez lui une folle qui menaçait de défoncer la porte ?

« Tu peux me faire entrer ?

-Ben... Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit. C'est pas vraiment chez moi et-

-Allez. J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça devant cette porte, et ça me ferait chier d'avoir fait un détour pour rien. »

Il était vrai que ce n'était pas très poli de laisser les gens dehors, et puis il lui même avait besoin d'entrer. Dans tous les cas, il serait forcé d'ouvrir -et vu son caractère sans doute que la demoiselle ne le laisserait pas lui refermer la porte au nez. Et puis zut, il avait chaud, envie de se reposer et de boire un truc frais. Tant pis, il s'excuserait plus tard auprès de Sora. Il tourna donc la clef dans la serrure, profitant en même temps d'une bouffée d'air froid lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Vive la climatisation. Aussitôt la blonde le bouscula pour entrer.

« Oh ! Sora ! cria-t-elle. T'es où !? »

Le concerné ne tarda pas à sortir de sa chambre, yeux écarquillés.

« Comment t'es rentrée ?! T'as pas défoncé la porte au moins ?!

-Ah bah quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant du châtain. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je frappe, t'aurais pu ouvrir quand même ! Et non, j'ai pas cassé la porte. C'est pas parce que je l'ai fait une fois que je vais recommencer à tous les coups. C'est le gamin qui m'a ouvert. conclut-elle en désignant Roxas qui observait la scène d'un air mitigé. »

A peine la jeune femme eut lâché ces mots que le lycéen put sentir le regard noir de son aîné sur lui. … Moui, il allait falloir qu'il s'excuse pour avoir fait entrer cette furie dans l'appartement. Sora poussa finalement un soupir.

« Bon... Tu veux quoi, Larxène ?

-Premièrement te dire que quand ta fiancée essaie de te joindre, tu pourrais au moins répondre. »

Roxas écarquilla les yeux. De quoi ?!

* * *

Eeeeeet oui. 8D Voici Larxene ! J'adore quand elle arrive pour emmerder le monde, pas vous ? 8D

La suite au prochain chapitre. \o/


End file.
